Une virée en france
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra et Szayel sont envoyés en mission en France, mais ils ne connaissent absolument rien du monde des humains! C'est là qu'intervient Marion, qui n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.
1. Intro

**Yep.**

**Me voici me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fic.**

**L'idée m'est venu un soir en lisant une autre fic: que feraient des arrancars si ils se retrouvaient dans le monde réel en 2009 ? **

**Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malheureusement :'(**

* * *

- Ulquiorra ?

- ... ?

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi l'autre abruti de scientifique, toi et moi on se retrouve coincés ici d'jà ?

- Parce que c'étaient les ordres d'Aizen-sama, répondit "l'abruti de scientifique", alias Szayel.

Grimmjow soupira bruyamment tout en regardant autour de lui.

- Saleté d'humain, consentit enfin à dire Ulquiorra dont le manque de réactions jusqu'ici avait été alarmant.

En effet, ils avaient eu la bonne idée, tous les trois autant qu'ils étaient -donc trois- de se pointer au beau milieu de la A11 (celle qui fait Le Mans-Paris) et donc, de stopper par la même occasion le trafic dense de ce beau mois de Juillet... Les conducteurs, déjà choqués de voir des personnes masquées habillés très étrangement et planté au milieu de la route (les empéchant de rejoindre leur lieu de vacances adorés 3), étaient déjà bloqués depuis plus d'une heure et ne cessaient plus de klaxonner. Pourquoi une heure me diriez-vous? Parce que c'est le temps qu'il a fallut à nos trois compères pour enfin se poser ZE question essentielle : qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

Grimmjow se sentant soudain particulièrement aggréssé par une magnifique twingo rouge à poids noirs dont le klaxon était vraiement nul à chier, se mit à avancer dangereusement dans sa direction, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Cependant, il fut vite arrêter par Szayel, qui lui avait saisait l'épaule et hurlait d'un air outré:

- Mais non voyons! Ne te rends-tu pas compte que c'est une Con-si-miel ?

- Une quoi ?!

- Une con-si-mel... Non, une conne-ki-maime... Une... coq-ki-nel...

- Une cocinelle ? Demanda innocement Ulquiorra..

- Oui ! Voilà, merci. Vois-tu Grim', la cocinelle est un animal de compagnie en voie de disparition ici, il faut en prendre soin!

- En prendre soin... Ca veux dire que je peux quand même taper d'ssus ?

- Non, choisis-en une autre.

Grimmjow, dans un élan de bonté qui restera dans les mémoires, se décida donc pour une magnifique Ford Kia rose et répéta donc son précedant geste, mais d'un pas plus rapide cette fois. Manque de pot: Szayel le stoppa une nouvelle fois:

- Nooooooooooooooooon, par pitié pas celle-là !

- Pou'quoi ?

- Parce que je trouve l'harmonie des couleurs très jolie. Le rose est vraiment une couleur que je trouve exeptionnelle, si on enlevait le rose dans ces amas de couleur je crois que...

BOUUUUUUM.

-... (Szayel choqué)

-... ? (Ulquiorra se demandant pourquoi)

- Voilà, maintenant qui y a plus les autres couleurs, je peux enlever le rose pas beau.

De nouveau, le bleu lança un céro en direction de son méchant agesseur -la voiture- et créa donc une explosion, à nouveau.

- Tu... Tu as détruis la belle rose et la coq-si-miel ! Je te desteste !

Il s'apprêta à se jeter sur Grimmjow quand Ulquiorra fit enfin une remarque intelligente vis-à-vis de la situation:

- On pourrais peut-être choper un de ces saleté d'humain et l'obliger à nous aider à retourner de là d'où on vient...

- Ca c'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama le pseudo-scientifique. Si seulement l'autre bleu en pétard ne les avaient pas tous détruit! Finit-il avec un regard noir en direction de Grim'.

- Ho, c'est bon, y en a pleins d'autres de l'autre côté du mur là !

Et en effet, ils purent voir que de l'autre côté de la barrière de séparation, il y avait aussi des voitures, avec aussi des humains dedans, dingue non ?

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez =)**

**La prochaine fois, le chapitre sera évidement plus long et nos trois compagnons font faire une rencontre bizarre****, autant pour eux que pour celui qui vont rencontrer ^^**

**A plus !**


	2. Les Arrancars et leur pays

**Hop, me revoilà =)**

**Avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**La vache, 5 reviews en une journée, si je m'attendais O_O Je pensais poster le chapitre demain soir, mais je suis tellement surprise que je vous le poste maintenant. **

**Il est donc comme promis plus long et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**NB: J'ai oublié de préciser la dernière fois, ils sont dans des gigais puisqu'à l'origine ils sont en mission ;)**

**

* * *

**

Après avoir longuement délibéré entre eux pour savoir si il fallait mieux "défoncer les trucs verts" (arbres) ou sauter par dessus parce que "c'est une espèce en voie de disparition, nommés "armes" et qu'ils sont précieux aux humains", Ulquiorra choisis pour eux trois de simplement contourner l'objet les empêchant d'attendre les "saletés d'humains" de l'autre côté de "l'arme" !

Comme il faillait s'en douter, le fait que trois malades habillés de blanc se pointent sur une voie nationale ne passa pas inaperçu et créa donc un accident d'une grandeur encore jamais égalée dans ce sens de circulation (Le Mans vers Paris, qui voudrait aller à Paris pour y passer les vacances de Juillet ? :O). Pendant que Szayel félicitait Grimmjow pour sa remarque particulièrement pertinente à savoir : "Ho, ils bougent plus maintenant, c'est à cause de nous ?", Ulquiorra, en tant que leur supérieur, leur demanda de cesser et de chercher un humain capable de les aider. Notre bleu, connu pour sa légendaire douceur, ouvrit (comprenez là, arracha) la portière de la première voiture devant lui.

- Ca n'a pas l'air très solide ces choses..., nota Szayel.

Grimmjow saisit l'humain effrayé dans la voiture par le col de sa chemise, le souleva, le sortit de la voiture et le tendit aux deux autres:

- Il est bien c'lui là ?

Ulquiorra se rapprocha du "c'lui là", le détailla rapidement avant de lui demander:

- Nous comprends-tu, femme ?

La dite femme, déjà effrayée par le fait qu'un homme aux cheveux bleus la soulève aussi facilement qu'une plume, commença sérieusement à paniquer quand un autre homme au maquillage coulant lui adressa la parole. Elle le regarda fixement, se demandant vaguement s'il s'agissait là d'une blague du fameux "juste pour rire" dont elle était fan. Ulquiorra, connus pour sa patience, attendit quelques instants, Grimmjow... un peu moins longtemps. Il la secoua comme un prunier en lui hurlant dans les oreilles:

- T'vas répondre à Ulquiorra, oui ?

- Grimmjow, soupira Szayel, les humains sont fragiles, il faut en pr...

- En prendre soin, ouais! Mais on m'a jamais dit qu'il fallait pas les secouer!

- Vous.... Vous êtes quoi, vous ? Des clowns, des évadés d'azile ? Bégaya l'humaine en tentant un sourire.

- Des quoi ? Demandèrent les trois arrancars d'une même voix.

- Ou alors, c'est une blague, c'est ça ? comprit-elle enfin. C'est pour caméra caché ou un truc du genre, non ? Aller, ce n'est plus drôle ! Ou sont les caméras ? Je ne les vois pas...

- Les caméras ? répéta Szayel.

- Nous sommes des arrancars. Et toi, femme, tu vas nous aider à rentrer chez nous.

- Des arrancars, c'est quoi ça ? Vous faites partis d'un groupe de musique ?

Devant l'air de totale incompréhension des membres du groupe de musique, elle essaya autre chose:

- J'ai compris, vous êtes des arrancars, donc vous venez d'un pays appeler Arrankie, c'est ça ? Vous êtes arrivés clandestinement et vous voulez retourner chez vous, c'est ça ?

- Je sais pas c'que c'est ton Arrankie mais si par là t'entends le Hueco Mondo, ouais c'est ça.

- J'ignore ce qu'est votre Hueco Mondo, mais si vous me lâcher, monsieur aux cheveux bleus, je veux bien vous aider.

Le "monsieur aux cheveux bleus" la reposa au sol très délicatement, à croire qu'il écoutait enfin ce que Szayel ne cessait de lui répéter...

- Merci, bon et bien, puisque vous avez... Comment dire... abimer ma voiture, je pense que nous nous devons de prendre le train.

- Le train? C'est quoi ça ? Un passage qu'utilisent les humains pour aller dans les autres mondes ? demanda avec grand intérêt Szayel.

-.... Les autres mondes ?

- Oui, Soul Society, le Hueco Mondo et tout le reste, non ?

- Euh... Soul Society ? C'est quoi ? Un Parc d'attraction dans le style de Disney land ou le Parc Astérix ?

- Le parc... quoi?

- Je crois que c'est d'un parc Astérix dont elle parle, répondit intelligemment Ulquiorra. Cependant, j'ignorais l'existence de ce monde.

L'humaine décida de laisser couler et commença à marcher en direction de la gare la plus proche suivit de près par les trois autres. Après quelques temps de marche silencieuse, Szayel ne tint plus: il FALLAIT qu'il pose des questions sur ce monde, c'était vital, c'était... c'était... c'était... bref, vital, quoi.

- Dis, petite, est-ce que les armes sont toujours vertes ?

La dite "petite" se stoppa et le regarda d'un air horrifié.

- Les... quoi ?

- Les armes, tu sais, les trucs verts là.

Il pointa du doigt un arbre.

- Haaaaaaaaaa, c'est un arbre, par un "arme", et oui, les feuilles sont toujours vertes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, parce que cela contient de la chlorophylle.

- De la chlorophylle ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? l'agressa t-il, sortant d'on en sait où un carnet et un crayon.

- Dis, le scientifique de mes deux là, t'as pas bientôt finis de la faire chier ? T'vois pas que plus tu lui parles, moins on avance vite ?

- Pourquoi? Serais-tu pressé, Grimmjow ?

- Bah, c'est pas trop mon truc de rester des plombes dans ce monde de merde, alors ouais, je suis pressé.

- Ha oui ? Et bien sache que ce monde est un des mondes les plus interres...

- Ca suffit tous les deux, coupa froidement Ulquiorra. Personne n'a envie de rester ici alors on se dépêche de rejoindre le train et on déguerpie de là.

Après avoir sortit sa plus longue phrase de la fanfic, Ulquiorra saisit l'humaine par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Dépêche toi, femme, on doit se dépêcher, Aizen-sama nous attends et on ne doit pas faire attendre Aizen-sama, lança Ulquiorra d'un ton proche de la vénération.

- Euh... Dites, ça vous tuerais de me demander mon prénom ?

- Rien ici ne peut nous tuer, humaine.

L'humaine soupira, il semblait bien que ces gens venus d'Arrankie n'étaient guères polis... Elle tenta donc de commencer une conversation avec l'homme dont le nom de Grimmjow semblait appartenir:

- Dites-moi, monsieur Grimmjow ?

- Hu ?

- Les habits blancs que vous portez, c'est pour quoi ?

- Pour que tu te la fermes et que tu avances !

Décidément, la politesse n'était pas leur fort... Ca risquait d'être long... Très long...

**

* * *

**

**Et voili, voilou =)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut. Review ?**

**J'essaye de pas faire de OOC, je sais pas trop si leurs caractères correspondent, je fais de mon mieux, mais bon :/**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, il est question de bâche, d'abeille et de lucioles ^^**

**Sur ce, à plus all. =)**


	3. La vache, l'abeille et la luciole

**Coucou =)**

**Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic soit autant appréciée, je remercie aussi les personnes ayant laissées des commentaires, ça me motive réelement pour continuer (je suis quelqu'un qui est souvent en perte de motivation, comprenez :/)**

**Un peu de mal à me lancer sur ce chapitre, mais c'est venus quand même ^^**

**En réponse à ****freyandchris : c'est grâce à la fanfic Hana to Katana de Turie-chan****, dans le chapitre 36, quand Rangiku mange un repas un peu bizarre. Je me suis mise à imaginer des arrancars dans une cuisine, à essayer divers aliments en les mélangeant n'importe comment (ce que je compte mettre dans la fanfic plus tard). L'idée est nès de là ^^**

**

* * *

**

- On est où là ?

- Disons que, comme je vois la scène de derrière, ce n'est pas très évident de répondre à la question...

C'est alors qu'enfin, Grimmjow consentit à faire descendre la pauvre humaine de son épaule. La pauvre humaine en question poussa d'ailleurs un soupir de soulagement en sentant de nouveau le sol sous ces pieds, elle commençait à croire que jamais cette grosse brute ne la lâcherait! En effet, ayant jugé que les humains n'avançaient pas assez vite pour eux, Grimmjow avait mit la jeune fille sur son épaule et avaient continué la route ainsi.

- Alors, là, nous sommes arrivés dans un... champ.

- Les choses blanches et noires sont-ils les fameux "trains" qui vous permettent à vous autres, humains, de vous déplacer? Ca marche comme les Gargantas ? lança vivement Szayel en s'approchant un peu de l'objet de son intéressement soudain.

- Euh... Ce sont des vaches.

- Des vaches ? C'quoi ça ? On peut taper d'ssus ?

- Et bien, en temps réel on les mange après les avoir tuer mais b...

L'humaine se stoppa et regarda fixement Grimmjow qui allait en direction des vaches, la démarche inquiétante.

- Et c'est bon à manger ?

- Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

Grave erreur... Ils observèrent bientôt un Grimmjow courant derrière les pauvres bêtes, le zanpakuto à la main, un grand sourire collé sur son visage.

- Mais... Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait?!

- De toutes évidences, il cherche à attraper une des choses que tu nommes "vache", humaine.

Cette dernière se tourna vers Ulquiorra, une goutte derrière la tempe:

- Oui, merci, j'avais cru comprendre... Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça ici. On ne peut pas aller chasser la viande dans les champs des autres. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas en Arrankie, mais ici c'est interdit.

- Nous t'avons déjà dis que nous ne venons point de ton Arrankie mais du Hueco Mondo, humaine.

- BORDEL, mais quand allez vous cesser de m'appeler "humaine" ?! Ca vous étoufferait VRAIMENT de me demander mon nom ?!

- Ce que les humains sont bruyants, remarqua Szayel.

Ulquiorra, plus consentant et vif d'esprit (comprenez là: il est plus intelligent xD), se résigna enfin à poser la question:

- Quel est ton nom, humaine ?

- Ha, ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je m'appelle Marion. Enchantée. Et vous, c'est quoi votre nom ?

Avec un sourire aimable, elle tendit une main à Ulquiorra qui l'ignora profondément, trouvant sans doute Grimmjow courant derrière les vaches plus important. Sans se départir de son amabilité, elle se tourna vers Szayel. Ce dernier était accroupi dans l'herbe, il observait une pâquerette et notait on ne sait quoi dans un petit carnet. Marion laissa donc tomber, elle s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe, posa sa tête entre ces mains et observa jusqu'à la nuit Grimmjow qui semblait s'amuser comme un dingue à courir derrière les vaches. Vers les neuf heures du soir, le bleu revint en annonçant fièrement qui avait "fait bouffer le sol à ces putains de bâches". Marion, comprenant qu'il n'y avait décidément plus rien à faire pour ce Grimmjow, se releva et lança aux arrancars:

- Il serait peut-être temps de repartir, à cause de votre copain, on a perdu une demi journée, j'ai faim moi!

- Et ben, on a qu'a manger les belles bâches que je viens de tuer, nan ?

- Cela aurait été effectivement possible si tu n'avais fait que les tuer Grimmjow. Au lieu de ça, tu les as carrément désintégrées.

- Pas ma faute si c'est pas solide !

Ulquiorra émit un "..." silencieux et se tourna vers l'humaine.

- Je pense que Marion a raison, il serait préférable de repartir.

- Marion, c'quoi ça ?

La dite Marion, heureuse d'avoir enfin une occasion de se présenter correctement se planta devant Grimmjow et lui tendit la main:

- C'est moi, enchantée !

Grimmjow regarda d'un œil intrigué la main que lui présentait son interlocutrice, se demandant ce qu'elle attendait. Il se pencha, arracha une poignée d'herbe et la mis dans la main de Marion.

- Ouais, enchanté. Moi c'est Grimmjow, celui qui fait toujours la tronche là, c'est Ulquiorra...

- Fais attention à ton langage, Grimmjow, ce sera rapporté à Aizen-sama.

- J't'emmerde. Et celui qui était dans l'arme là, et qui vient de se manger méchamment le sol, ha bien fait pour lui, c'est Szayel.

En effet, afin de mieux étudier les "caractéristiques passionnantes du monde des humains", Szayel était monté dans un arbre et venait de lamentablement se casser la gueule par terre en essayant d'attraper une abeille, le pauvre. Quoiqu'entre l'abeille et le sol, je sais pas trop ce que je préférerai moi...

Ils repartirent donc, Marion courant presque devant eux, c'était ça ou elle se faisait de nouveau porter. Après une heure de marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent enfin à un endroit civilisé. Si Marion se sentit soulagée, les trois autres faisaient des yeux ronds.

- La lumière, vous l'obtenez grâce au Kidô ou ce sont des "luçoles" ?

- Le.. Kidô... ou les luçoles, répéta très lentement Marion. C'est... euh... quoi ?

- Les luçoles, j'ai fais quelques recherches dessus, tu sais, vos animaux de compagnie qui font de la lumière la nuit.

- Ha, les lucioles. Non, nous n'utilisons pas ce genre de méthode. Mais qu'est ce que vous appeler Kidô ?

- Le Kidô ne peut être utilisé que par des shinigamis, Szayel. Il est évident que les humains ne peuvent l'utiliser, soupira Ulquiorra.

- Les shinigamis... ?, répéta Marion avec scepticisme.

- Oui, mais on s'en fiche d'eux! Alors comment vous faites pour la lumière ? Comment, comment, comment ?!!

Tout en hurlant, Szayel s'était approché très près du visage de Marion, mais du genre, très près...

- Euh, s'il vous plait, pouvez-vous reculer, je vous pris...

Le scientifique s'exécuta mais ne la lâcha pas des yeux.

- Pour obtenir de la lumière, nous utilisons l'électricité.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Est-ce un animal de compagnie ?

- On peut taper d'ssus ?

- Non, l'électricité est un système... de... de...

Szayel était accroché à ses lèvres, le crayon dans la main, écrivant tout ce que la jeune fille disait sur cette fameuse bête qu'était l'électricité.

- De... Enfin, un système qui marche quoi.

Les trois arrancars restaient figé face à cette réponse guère explicite. Marion fit un sourire d'excuse et se remit en marche en direction des lumières.

--

_Note : je tiens à préciser que Marion n'est pas mon prénom xD_

* * *

**Plop =)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nos quatre amis se pointent dans un restaurant, ça va saigner grave ~~¤**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Grimmjow est un malade!

**Coucou =)**

**Encore et encore des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, merci beaucoup à vous tous!**

**Dans ce chapitre, nous avons droit à une table maltraitée, à un couteau volant et un assomé. Quel est l'identité de ce dernier ? Patience, vosu le serez en lisant le chap'. IL ets plus long que les précédent, et pour cause: je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter :/**

**En réponse à quelques reviews : **

**YUme : Mais si, les voitures roses ça existent, c'est la voiture d'Ilona ^^ ;** **Freyandchris: je pense que c'est plutôt Marion qui va pêter un plomb en premier xD**

* * *

- Euh... Est-ce que vous avez faim ?

- Ouais. Dans ces putains de gigais, on a pas trop le choix!

- Des... Gigais ?

- Laisse, les humains peuvent pas comprendre.

Quelque peu lassée de se voir "insulté" d'humain, Marion ne protesta cependant pas et relança vivement la conversation sur un autre sujet:

- Un Mac Do, ça vous dit ?

- C'est quoi ça ? Encore une de tes bâches ? Est-ce rose ? Questionna avec grand intérêt Szayel.

- Euh... Vous n'en avez pas en Arrankie ?

- Non.

- C'est bien dommage... C'est assez pratique mais j'avoue que la nourriture y est assez grasse.

Devant l'air dépité des trois autres, Marion changea de plan:

- Bon, c'est pas grave ! Allons au restaurant !

Par bonheur, aucuns d'entre eux ne demanda ce qu'était un restaurant. Arrivée à l'entrée de la ville, Marion se retrouva face à un problème de taille : ces « compagnons » étaient habillés plus étrangement encore que des artistes de rues et donc bien évidement, ils attiraient tous les regards… Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y prêter attention, mais il fallait dire qu'ils n'y mettaient pas vraiment du leurs…

- C'est fascinant… Vraiment fascinant, ne cessait de répéter Szayel, le nez limite collé aux vitrines des magasins.

- Saleté d'humain.

Grimmjow lui, restait silencieux, mais on pouvait voir dans ces yeux des lumières étranges, presque assassines… Marion rentra finalement dans un petit restaurant, demanda prestement une table la plus éloignée possible des autres clients, quitte à payer le double. Une fois assis à leur petit tablé (nous passerons le moment où Grimmjow à engueulé une serveuse qui le regardait d'un air dégouté et qu'il avait manqué de tuer, ce qui serait très certainement arrivé s'il n'y avait pas eu Marion qui l'avait supplié à genoux de cesser), ils ne bougèrent plus.

Un long silence pesant tomba entre eux. Marion, trippotait maladroitement ses mains se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir accepté d'aider ces fous, mais elle était de nature curieuse… Szayel, assis à sa diagonale, regardait alentour avec grand enthousiasme, Ulquiorra, coincé entre la vitre et Marion, gardait les yeux fermés, faisant ainsi comprendre à quel point il s'emmerdait, quand à Grimmjow… Il regardait le tout d'un air passif et boudeur. Quand enfin, une serveuse arriva avec les assiettes, couverts, sel, poivre et le pain, Szayel la fixa d'un air fasciné qui l'a fit rougir et Marion dû l'interpeller pour qu'elle daigne enfin leur tendre les cartes. Une fois la serveuse partie, Marion examina la carte, Szayel l'imita, Ulquiorra les regarda d'un air blasé et Grimmjow… s'amusait dans des mouvements rageurs à transpercer sa carte des menus avec sa fourchette…

Très vite agacée par l'attitude du Sexta, Marion lui demanda :

- Grimmjow, tu… vous… prendre… quoi ?

Ne sachant guère si elle devait le tutoyer ou pas, elle bégaya un peu et se sentit alors parfaitement stupide. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas servit à grand-chose car il ne réagit pas, passionné pas le fait de découper la carte à l'aide de son couteau. Par miracle, Szayel vint à son secours :

- Que que sont les « salades de chèvre » ?

Elle le regarda soudainement comme s'il lui avait demandé quel temps il ferait dans un mois :

- Euh… C'est… de… la salade. Avec… du fromage.

- Hum hum… Salade et du fromage, nota Szayel dans son petit cahier.

Elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et se tourna vers Ulquiorra :

- Et… que… qu'allez-vous prendre ?

- Qu'importe.

Elle crut qu'elle allait en pleuré, entre une brute, un dingue et un mur, elle était servit niveau discutions… Malheureusement, la serveuse revint vers eux à ce moment là. Marion nota qu'elle s'était remaquillée et qu'elle fixait Szayel de ses yeux brillants :

- Avez-vous choisis ?

Elle s'adressait clairement au pseudo-scientifique, mais se fut Marion qui répondit :

- On va prendre quatre assiettes de spaghettis bolonaises. Cela vous convient-il ? demanda t-elle aux arrancars.

- Oui, oui, parfaitement.

- …

- Rien à foutre.

Devant l'air fort enthousiaste de Grimmjow, la serveuse en perdît son sourire et relança d'une voix froide :

- Et en boisson ?

- Euh…

Marion se retourna vers ses compagnons qui ne répondirent pas. Elle décida alors qu'elle devait garder tous ses moyens avec elle pour surveiller ses brutes et que de toute façon, elle ne supportait pas l'alcool.

- De l'eau conviendra.

- Bien.

Elle tourna les talons avec un air dédaigneux envers Grimmjow. Profitant du moment de silence, elle questionna :

- Bon, et si vous me disiez d'où vous veniez ? Et comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ici ?

Szayel, trop occupé à étudier la matière dont était faite la nappe l'ignora, Grimmjow, qui s'attaquait à présent à la table avec son couteau, aussi. Marion se demanda alors qui allait craquer en premier : la table ou le couteau. Ce fut donc Ulquiorra qui lui répondit :

- Nous venons de Hueco Mondo, et nous sommes bloqués ici car nous avons perdu notre faculté de créer des Gargantas.

- Qu'est-ce que sont des Gargantas ? demanda t-elle, soudain très sérieuse.

- Se sont des passages que nous créons afin de rentrer dans notre monde, le Hueco Mondo.

- Alors, vous n'êtes pas…, elle déglutit difficilement, redoutant ce qu'elle allait dire, des humains ?

- Non, nous sommes des arrancars, une forme plus évoluée des hollows.

- Des… hollows ?

Par chance pour Ulquiorra, se fut Szayel qui prit la relève et qui expliqua le reste des choses qu'elle devait savoir sur eux jusqu'à ce que leurs repas fussent amenés. Elle resta le regarder un moment, remuant toutes les données qu'elle venait d'acquérir, ça paraissait fou, mais curieusement elles les croyaient, où plutôt, elle LE croyait, cet arrancar du nom d'Ulquiorra, il se dégageait de lui une sorte de sensation étrange qui la rendait incroyablement confiante…

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par Grimmjow, ce dernier ayant enfin réussit à faire un trou avec son couteau dans la table. Il semblait surpris que ce soit la table qui ait lâché en premier et non l'objet dans ses mains. Marion soupira et commença à manger, imité par les trois autres, tout se passa très bien jusqu'au moment où de nouveau Grimmjow les interrompit par un juron : à force de jouer avec, la lame de son couteau était lisse, l'empêchant de couper ses boulettes de viandes correctement. De rage, il lança l'objet qui rebondit sur le mur en face de lui, évitant de quelques centimètres la tête d'Ulquiorra et qui vint atterrir entre les deux yeux de Szayel, ce qui eu pour effet de l'assommer tant la force que Grimmjow avait mis dans son geste était importante. D'ailleurs, Marion se demanda vaguement si ce n'était pas plutôt Ulquiorra qui était visé à l'origine… Le Sexta en profita pour piquer le couteau de Szayel et le planta avec force dans la boulette de viande récidiviste, tellement fort qu'il ne transperça pas seulement la viande, mais aussi l'assiette.

Marion se passa la main sur le visage, fatiguée de voir Grimmjow cassé tout ce qu'il touchait. Pendant que Grimmjow regardait d'un œil mauvais son saleté de couteau, Marion tentait de se calmer. Elle crut qu'elle allait exploser quand la brute bleu, quelque peu énervé, tordit son couteau dont la lame faisait à présent un angle droit :

- Se calmer, se calmer, se calmer, ne cessait-elle de répéter pour elle-même, sans doute trop fort car les deux arrancars encore conscient –Szayel étant allé dire bonjour au sol-, la fixèrent.

- Hé ho, qu'es' t'as ?

Tout en parlant, Grimmjow s'était penché au dessus de la table, s'appuyant de tout son poids à l'endroit même où il avait fait un trou dans la table. Cette dernière émit alors un craquement inquiétant, Grimmjow se décala donc… et renversa la bouteille d'eau sur la table, mouillant ainsi tout se qu'il y avait dessus. La bouteille roula sur la table, emportant avec elle deux verres et le sel qui allèrent alors finir leur route sur le sol dans un grand bruit de verre cassé.

- Oups, fit Grimmjow.

Marion ne sut si c'était ce mot, l'action ou les deux à la fois, mais elle en perdit patience, se leva de sa chaise brusquement et hurla :

- CA SUFFIT !

Plus personne à table ne parla, Marion en profita pour continuer sur sa lancée :

- On s'en va !

Sans attendre la réaction des autres, elle se leva vivement avant que Grimmjow ne la rattrape par le bras :

- Et lui, on en fait quoi ? Il désignait du doigt un Szayel sous la table.

- Laissez-le là !

Elle se dirigea alors vers la caisse, paya une somme qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible dans un restaurant de bas étage comme celui-là, mais avant de partir, un serveur les interpella :

- Hey, vous ne pouvez pas laissez votre ami ici !

- Ce n'est pas mon ami ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais une chose est sûre : ce n'est pas mon ami !

Dans un élan de bonté (et surtout parce qu'il se ferait grave engueulé par Aizen-sama sinon), Ulquiorra porta Szayel qui était dans un état entre le conscient et le sommeil. Quand ils passèrent devant la serveuse qui les avait servit, cette dernière demanda :

- Vous avez passé un bon repas ?

- Merveilleux, cracha Marion.

Les yeux de la serveuse tombèrent sur l'homme de ses rêves :

- Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il a abusé des armes ! répondit Marion en ouvrant violement la porte.

Les trois autres sortirent à sa suite, laissant la serveuse sans voix.

* * *

**Je me suis régalée à l'écrire celui-là, j'espère que vous aussi à le lire ^^**

**Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Grimmjow va t-il défonce sa race à Ulquiorra ? Les trois malades vont-ils réusir à rentrer chez eux ? Pourquoi sont-ils coincés ici ? Quelle était leur mission à l'origine ?**

**Tant de réponse... qui ne seront pas dans le prochain chapitre XD Car:**

**La prochaine fois: les quatres fous sont à l'hôtel !!**

**A plus =)**


	5. Les schtroumpfs sont des êtres dangereux

**Hop =)**

**Désolée de ne pas l'avoir poster hier, mais le temps m'a un peu manqué, devoir d'Eco. oblige.**

**Bref, en ce beau jour de soleil, de grève, de contrôle... Oups! Enfin, de grève disons, voici le new chapitre, un peu plus mous que ceux d'avant j'ai l'impression...**

**Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Encore un grand merci au reviewers (ça se dit ? O_o)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Oui, elle aurait vraiment dû aller au Mac Do ! Voilà qu'à présent non seulement elle avait faim, mais en plus maintenant, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs !! Et pour ne rien arranger, Grimmjow continuait à faire des bêtises, à croire que sont but était de la faire craquer :

- Dis, ta dernière phrase, c'était un jeu de mot voulu entre « arme » qui veut dire « arbre » pour Szayel et mon couteau ?

Marion préféra éviter de répondre et continua sa marche rageuse dans la ville, elle passa alors devant un snack bar et sauta sur l'occasion d'acheter des sandwichs. Elle en donna un à chacun –Szayel étant enfin revenu à lui après qu'Ulquiorra l'ai laissé tomber par terre- et commença à manger son boooon sandwich au thon en se dirigeant vers un hôtel qu'elle avait vu en cherchant un restaurant tout à l'heure. Elle consulta sa montre : une heure du matin, et elle avait sommeil… La jeune femme se stoppa donc devant l'hôtel et se tourna vers eux pour faire les explications :

- Alors, nous allons dans un hô…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, fixé sur Grimmjow qui essayait de manger son sandwich avec l'emballage. Ce dernier remarqua son air déterré et lui lança :

- Quoi ? Y a un problème ?

- Non… Non, non.

Elle remarqua qu'Ulquiorra n'avait plus le sien et le soupçonna alors de s'en être débarrassé quand à Szayel… Non, mieux vaut pas dire ce qu'il faisait. Marion se reprit, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Donc, nous allons dans un hôtel pour dormir. Dormir c'est le fait de se poser quelque part, de fermer les yeux et...

- Ca va, on n'est pas complètement cons, non plus !

Elle préféra ne rien répliquer et se contenter de rentrer dans l'hôtel. Le réceptionniste les observa d'un œil curieux mais ne se permit aucunes remarques.

- Bonsoir, on va prendre deux chambres.

- Deux chambres ? Pourquoi ?

- Une pour vous trois, et une pour moi.

- Or de question que je dorme dans la même piole que ces deux là.

- De même !

- ... (franchement, ça veux tout dire)

Elle soupira et recommença donc :

- Bon, alors quatre chambres.

- Je suis désolé, mais il ne reste plus qu'une chambre, mais elle contient deux lits deux places.

Les quatre compagnons se regardèrent avec un regard effrayés.

- Non, c'est pas grave, on va aller voir ailleurs.

- Euh… Excusez-moi mais… Nous ne sommes pas à Paris ici… C'est… le seul hôtel qu'il y a dans ce coin.

Nouveau silence, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau. Ulquiorra proposa une autre alternative :

- On peut également dormir dehors.

- Nan, il on prévus de la flotte, c'te nuit, grogna Marion.

- De la quoi ?

- Bon, fit la jeune femme résignée, donnez nous la dernière suite.

- C'est quoi une suite ? demanda Grimmjow à Szayel.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être un ami de Flotte…

- Mais vous allez la fermer oui ?!

- Et toi, tu la ferme quand, espèce de sale humaine ?!

Le réceptionniste en resta bouche bais.

- Je te signale, espèce de sale brute, que l'humaine, ELLE, sait comment manger un sandwich !

- Qui c'est que tu traite de sale brute ? Tu t'es vu à gueuler comme une dingue ?

- Qui c'est qui gueule comme un dingue, là, c'est pas moi ! Vous ne savez rien de ce monde ! Sans moi vous seriez encore comme trois pauvres cons au milieu de la A11 !

Grimmjow, pour qui les mots ne suffisait plus, pointa sa main vers Marion, Ulquiorra, comprenant son intention se déplaça si vite que personne ne sut quand il le fit. Pouf, en une seconde il s'était emparer du poignet de Grimmjow et lui lança un regard qui échappa à Marion. Grimmjow dû le comprendre car il soupira bruyamment et se dégagea de la poigne du Cuarto.

- Me touche pas, enfoiré !

Marion s'empara de la clé que lui tendait toujours le réceptionniste et commença à se diriger vers l'ascenseur sans un mot. Puis finalement elle se ravisa, ça, ce serai pour demain, aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus le courage de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit, elle prit donc les escaliers. Elle se planta devant la porte, enfonça les clés dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et… manqua de tomber à la renverse : la pièce était rose ! Non, mais rose quoi. Rose, rose !

- Tiens, c'est drôlement rose comme pièce ! lança joyeusement Szayel ce qui fit sursauté Marion.

Elle se déplaça sur le côté afin de les laisser entrer et referma derrière eux.

Long silence pesant…

- Bon, je prends la salle de bain.

Sur ce, Marion se dirigea vers la pièce, prit une douche afin de se calmer –en vain- et se retrouva face à un problème de taille : comment allait-elle dormir ? Hors de question de dormir en sous-vêtement en plus dans le même lit qu'un de ses malades dont elle ignorait quasiment tout ! Finalement, elle choisit de rester en sous-vêtements et de passer une serviette par-dessus, qu'elle enlèverait une fois sous les couettes. Quand elle revint dans la pièce principale, elle faillit avoir une attaque : Szayel était en train de couper le lit pour voir comment c'était fait, Grimmjow coupait le lit tout court et Ulquiorra n'avait pas bouger de ça place, observant ses deux « amis » faire mu-muse.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se rendirent enfin compte que Marion était revenu et les deux malades interrompirent leur tâche. Ce fut Grimmjow, de par sa délicatesse légendaire qui mit les pieds dans le plat :

- T'compte dormir comme ça ?

- Et vous, vous comptez dormir où si vous casser les lits ?!

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, elle se glissa sous les draps et en bougea plus, laissant les autres comme des cons. Alors qu'elle commençait à peine à s'endormir, une main ferme la secoua comme un prunier :

- Dis, on fait quoi nous ?

- Vous vous couchez, et vous la fermez ! Je croyais que vous étiez au courant !

Là enfin, une question s'imposa dans leurs esprits : qui allait dormir avec Marion ? Quand Szayel posa la question à voix haute, Marion sauta sur l'occasion en suggérant que ce soit Ulquiorra, déjà parce qu'il ne risquait pas de parler pendant la nuit, mais aussi parce que c'était le plus « normal » des trois. Curieusement, ce dernier accepta et Marion se demanda vaguement si ce n'était pas plutôt parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec les deux autres. Profitant de la diversion, Szayel se jeta sur le lit et fis un sourire sournois à Grimmjow. Marion ne comprit son sens que quand Grimmjow se posa sur le fauteuil :

- Plutôt crever que de dormir avec toi, Pinki !

On entendit alors un bruit mat, signe qu'un oreiller avait volé sur le Sexta, puis un bruit plus fort, signe qu'une chaise avait heurté quelque chose. La jeune femme s'endormit en entendait la dernière question de Grimmjow :

- En fait, c'est quoi un sandwich ?

--

Elle dormait bien. Elle dormait bien !

- Viens au pays des schtroumfs, les petits êtres bleus~¤ Viens au pays des schtroumfs, où tout est merveilleux!~° Tu verras...

Marion se redressa soudainement sur ses coudes et observa l'écran: les petits êtres bleus précédemment présentés se dandinaient sur l'écran au rythme de la musique. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fit ensuite un tour de la pièce des yeux: les trois autres regardaient d'un air stupéfait l'écran, Grimmjow tenant dans sa main la télécommande. Szayel s'approcha vivement de l'écran et demanda en pointant du doigt:

- C'est quoi ?

- Les schtroumfs, répondit Marion dans un soupir en observant l'heure: quatre heures et quart.

Le scientifique semblait littéralement fasciné et ne lâcha plus l'écran des yeux. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent devant cet nullité, mais soudainement, la télé s'éteignit et un petit message s'afficha :

« Vous avez dépassé votre temps de visionnage gratuit. Pour plus de temps, veuillez vous renseigner à l'accueil ».

- Noooon, non, je veux encore, encore, ENCORE ! Cria Szayel en secoua la télé avec des gestes violents.

Tandis qu'il sanglotait suite à la disparition des bleus, Marion se tourna vers LE bleu (on notera le jeu de mots foireux):

- Grimmjow, pourquoi as-tu allumé la télé ?

- La télé ?

- La chose qui montrait les images, sanglota Szayel dont les connaissances technologiques n'étaient pas aussi futiles que celles sur le monde des humains.

- Ben, j'sais pas, j'ai sentis un truc qui m'faisait chier, alors je l'ai pris et le merdier là s'est mis à brailler.

- Et bien, pose cette télécommande et ne la touche plus !

- Télécommande ?

Perdant patience, Marion se leva, atteignit l'écran qui affichait toujours le message et tandis qu'elle voulait s'emparer de la télécommande, elle capta que le regard des arrancars était étrange. Elle suivit les yeux de Grimmjow et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Je pensais que les femmes portaient toujours du rose, mais la dentelle rend le tout très joli, commenta Grimmjow avec un sourire narquois.

- Je vous interdis de…, commença t-elle avant de voir qu'Ulquiorra paraissait vraiment choqué.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'empara de la télécommande, la fourra dans un tiroir et retourna se mettre sous les draps, sans dire un mot, tournant le dos aux trois autres. Elle sentit Ulquiorra se rapprocher de l'extrême bord de l'autre côté du lit, certainement que ce dernier n'avait jamais vu une fille en sous-vêtements et qu'il était choqué par cette vision, pourtant Marion n'avait pas de kilos à perdre ni à gagner et fut donc un peu vexée…

Non, mais quelle idée j'ai eu d'accepter de les aider ! pensa t'elle.

- En fait, Grimmjow, les trucs sur l'écran tout à l'heure, c'étaient des amis à toi ?

Marion entendit juste un bruit signifiant que quelqu'un venait de se faire « taper d'ssus », puis plus rien. Elle s'était endormie.

* * *

**Fini n__n**

**A l'origine, la scène de la télé n'était pas prévue, mais je trouvais qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose, et que le chapitre était très court. Alors j'ai demandé à mon frère: "dis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans un hôtel, ?" Il m'a répondu "des lits, des télés..." Là, j'ai eu mon idée, mais il fallait un réveil en fanfard, alors je lui ai demandé: "qu'est-ce qui est bien stupide mais super connu ?" Il m'a alors répondu "les schtroumps", et je suis partie xD**

**Sinon, c'est moi où alors la fic devient de plus en plus sérieuse ? :/**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, ils affrontent un nouvel adversaire: l'ascenseur O_O**

**N'hesitez pas à reviewer pour laisser vos impressions.**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Réticence de la technologie moderne

**Salut !**

**Comme me l'a fait gentiment remarquer une amie, on va dire que comme ils sont dans de gigais, ils n'ont ni leur masque, ni leur trous de hollow. ****Et tant que j'y suis : Marion est une grosse gosse de riche (comme Oui-oui), c'pour ça qu'elle se paye l'hôtel et le train x) Bref, après ces explications :**

**Enjoy =D**

**PS : je préviens juste, dans ce chapitre, je m'acharne sur Ulquiorra, fangirls, veuillez ne pas me tuer tout de suite ou vous n'aurez jamais le chapitre suivant :P**

**

* * *

**

La première à se réveiller fut Marion sur qui le soleil posait ses rayons. Elle mit un certain temps à émerger, se demandant où elle se trouvait. Comme elle ne reconnu pas la chambre tout de suite, elle paniqua : avait-elle fait une quelconque bêtise hier et se trouvait-elle dans le lit d'un autre ? Elle se rappela alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôtel, en compagnie de trois malades dont un était vraiment très be… Non, elle devait arrêter avec ça !

Marion fit un tour de la pièce pour voir dans quel état elle se trouvait, et elle ne fut pas déçue ! Ulquiorra était tombé du lit à force de s'éloigner le plus possible d'elle, Szayel dormait par terre dans une position assez particulière et Grimmjow... Ben il dormait paisiblement sur le lit abandonné par le scientifique. Profitant du fait qu'ils soient endormis, Marion se leva sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, évitant ainsi les moqueries futures des trois autres.

- La dentelle te va vraiment très bien !

Elle claqua la porte et entendit Grimmjow se marrer tout seul comme un con, réveillant ainsi les deux autres. Ulquiorra se sentit gravement insulté quand il comprit qu'il avait dormi par terre : lui, le quatrième arrancar, dormir par terre ? Quelle honte ! Szayel se demanda vaguement pourquoi le lit était aussi dur avant de se rappeler que Grimmjow l'en avait viré quelques heures plus tôt. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence en lançant des regards aux uns et aux autres, prêt à envoyer un coup de poing dans la gueule du premier qui se marrerait (Ouais, p'tin, j'ai oublié de préciser la dernière fois qu'ils dormaient en sous-vêt' T__T). Quand enfin, Marion sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva les arrancars bien étrange : chacun étaient à l'extrême opposé des autres. Lorsqu'elle lança à la cantonade :

- Vous avez faim ?

Elle n'eut en réponse que de maigres grognements, guère enthousiasmant… Elle réessaya donc :

- Nan, mais aller quoi. Vous avez faim ?

Szayel cracha un « oui », Grimmjow lança distraitement un « ouais » et Ulquiorra ne dit rien. Marion s'approcha de ce dernier, presque à coller son visage sur le sien :

- Dis, ça t'embêterai de me répondre des fois ?

- Eloigne-toi humaine.

- Voila, c'est ça, mais ce qui serait plus plus mieux se serait que tu répondes à ma question : as-tu faim, Ulquiorra ?

A l'entende de son nom dans la bouche de cette saleté d'humaine, il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils :

- Non, je n'ai p…

Il fut interrompu par un gargouillement : son ventre. Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que Szayel et Grimmjow se foutaient royal de sa gueule. On remerciera Ulquiorra de n'avoir pas bronché, comme à son habitude. Marion lui sourit et l'entraina à sa suite hors de la chambre, suivit par les deux autres. Le Cuarto traînait des pieds et Marion devait mettre toutes sa (pitoyable, petite et insignifiante, ridicule face à celle des arrancars) force à l'entrainer avec elle.

- Ulquiorra, quand on a faim il faut manger !

Si Szayel était parvenu à se contenir de rire, Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait dire que ça tenait du miracle : Ulquiorra qui se couvrait de ridicule. Mais il en fallait pas trop en demander quand même : il se dégagea vivement de l'emprise de Marion et lui lança froidement :

- Je ne permet pas qu'un stupide humain me touche de la sorte.

- Comme tu veux, cracha Marion, vexée et énervée devant l'attitude du glaçon. T'as qu'a rester tout seul et te débrouiller par la suite, toi qui ne sait même pas comment manger correctement!

- Détrompes-toi, je sais le faire. C'est juste tes pauvres yeux d'humains qui ne voient pas ce que nous autres arrancars savons faire.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous plante ici ! Ciao !

Sur ce, elle s'élança vers l'ascenseur. Ulquiorra se tourna vers le regard insistant des deux autres. Grimmjow grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de poursuivre Marion, les mains dans les poches de son hakama. Szayel soupira et le suivit, quand à Ulquiorra, il réfléchit un instant puis se dit que malgré tout Marion avait raison, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir sans elle. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas coincés dans ces gigais ! Quelle idée avait eu Aizen-sama ! Enfin, c'était surtout cet enfoiré de Nnoitra qui s'était amusé à leur piquer les… Comment Szayel avait-il appelé ça déjà… Ca avait un nom compliqué. Bref, si seulement Nnoitra ne leur avait pas volé ces choses qui leur permettaient de sortir de leur gigais une fois sur terre! A présent ils étaient obligés de se plier à cette sale humaine !

Il soupira silencieusement puis rejoignit les trois autres. Le quatuor marcha encore quelques temps avant de tomber nez à nez devant une porte, ils virent Marion appuyer sur un bouton à droite de la porte, puis on entendit un petit bruit suivit d'une sorte de ronronnement et évidement là, l'autre abruti ne pu s'en empêcher :

- C'est quoi ? demanda Pinki, les yeux exorbités devant la beauté de la chose.

- Un sansefforseur, ricana Marion.

- Un quoi ?

- Un ascenseur, soupira t-elle, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas vu le film culte.

- Comment tu écris ça ?

- A, S, E, N, S, E, U et R, épela t-elle.

- Ok, merci. Et ça sert à quoi ?

- Comme son nom l'indique à monter et à descendre.

Le scientifique n'eut pas le temps de continuer son interrogatoire, l'objet de son intéressement venait d'arriver. La porte (rose) s'ouvrit avec un « Tii » sonore qui fit sursauter les trois arrancars (si si, même Ulqui mais lui ça se voit pas…). Marion entra dans l'habitacle, Szayel la suivit, Grimmjow aussi mais Ulquiorra hésita, à vrai dire, il détestait les endroits trop confinés. Il entra donc, très lentement. Trop lentement: la porte se referma sur sa jambe et il restait coincé. Il se débattit mais son faible gigai ne suivait pas le rythme et il commençait sérieux à avoir mal et à flipper. Les trois autres dans l'habitacle restaient muet, choqué qu'Ulquiorra ait pu se faire avoir par un truc aussi con…

- Mais aidez-moi ! Gémit-il.

Marion réagit enfin et appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture de porte mais la sale bête ne voulait pas lâcher prise sur la jambe d'Ulquiorra. Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Ulquiorra ressortit immédiatement.

- Ben, Ulquiorra, viens ! Ça va pas te manger ! Encouragea Marion.

- Non, c'est bon, on m'a déjà fait le coup. Plutôt mourir que de rentrer dans cette chose.

- Roooh, mais enfin, nous on y bien ! On n'est pas mort.

- T'as peur Ulkiki ? Nargua Grimmjow.

Le Cuarto l'ignora et resta planté devant la porte entrouverte, ce fut Szayel qui les sauva :

- Ce serait rapporté à Aizen-sama si tu as trop peur pour monter dans cet aspirateur !

C'eut l'effet voulu et très prudemment Ulquiorra pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Marion appuya alors sur le bouton « Rez-de-chaussée » et l'engin descendit dans un nouveau ronronnement. Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un « mais », l'ascenseur n'avançait pas assez vite et pas assez silencieusement pour le beau bleu :

- Dis, demanda t-il à Marion.

- Hum ?

- T'as appuyé où ?

Marion lui désigna le bouton sur lequel il appuya violement :

- T'vas t'taire oui ? Et magner ton cul t'avancer plus vite !

- Grimmjow calme-toi, murmura Ulquiorra qui visiblement ne se sentait pas bien même si il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Hey, tu m'entends ? ... MAIS T'VAS REPONDRE ?!! continua a hurlé le bleu.

- Grimmjow, ça ne sert à rien de taper comme un malade dessus, ça ne le fera pas avancer plus vi…

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspend : à force de taper de tout ses forces sur le bouton, l'ascenseur venait de tomber en panne et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir le plus complet, stopper au quatrième étage :

- Bah, qu'est qui s'passe ?

- C'est courant avec les aspirateurs ?

- Il est juste en panne, faut pas s'inquiéter…

- On va tous mourir !!!

Il y eut un gros silence et pour cause : tout le monde venait de reconnaître la voix, pour une fois alarmée, d'Ulquiorra.

- Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas aller dans cet ascenseur !

- C'est un aspirateur Ulquiorra et…

- Je me tape du nom de cet chose ! Je vais détruire tout les humains et leurs inventions stupides !!

Nouveau silence.

- Dès que je serais sortit de là !

Il y eut de nouveau un silence que Grimmjow brisa d'une phrase faite pour rassurer Ulquiorra :

- On va rester encore longtemps bloqué dans c'putain d'truc ?

- Grimmjow, s'il te plait, ne cris pas, dit Ulquiorra dont la voix commençait à flancher.

- Dis moi, Marion, les aspirateurs tombent-il souvent en panne ? relança intelligement Szayel.

- Non, c'est assez rare, mais peut-être il y a-t-il une panne d'électricité…

- Quoi, pourtant c'est toi la première à avoir dit que ce système marchait !

- Oui, mais pas tout le temps...

- Ha, je vois… Et ça reste longtemps en panne ?

- Généralement pas plus de dix minutes.

- Et au maxi ? demanda Grimmjow.

- J'ai entendu parler d'une panne de plus d'un mois il me semble…

Elle se stoppa, elle venait de comprendre l'inttention de Grimmjow quand elle entendit celui-ci ricaner et Ulquiorra gémir.

- Mais... Mais c'est très rare et ça se passe dans les petites villes.

- Le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'un hôtel ici, ça fait d'elle une petite ville ? Redemanda Grimmjow.

- Oui, je pense mais… Mais !! Mais… Mais… Mais…

Elle ne parvint pas à se rattraper et donc à rassurer Ulquiorra.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence puis :

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On attend, soupira Marion.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, le courant revint et l'appareil se remit en marche. Cependant, même si Ulquiorra était rapide, tout le monde avait pu voir le fait qu'il se soit assis dans un coin, bras autour des genoux, la tête planquée entre ces jambes. Personne ne se permit de remarques, mais Marion voyait très nettement le plaisir qu'avait procuré cette scène sur le visage des deux autres arrancars. Une fois arrivé à l'étage demandé, le premier à sortir fut évidement Ulquiorra qui, en se précipitant, glissa sur le sol fraîchement lavé et se rétama par terre. S'en fut trop : Grimmjow et Szayel se fichèrent de sa tronche en rigolant bruyamment. Ulquiorra se redressa, épousseta sa tenue puis reprit une mine indifférente avant de lancer :

- Le premier qui raconte ce qui s'est passé à Aizen-sama, je jure qu'il aura à faire à moi.

* * *

**Et voilà. Maintenant vous savez pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas retourner chez eux, enfoiré de Nnoitra !**

**Haaaaaaa, sérieusement, le plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire ce chapitre n____n**

**Dans le chapitre suivant, si tout ce passe bien (comprenez: si je ne pars pas encore sur une autre idée), ils devraient prendrent le train ^^**

**Sur ce à plus et n'hésitez pas à reviewer.**


	7. Calendrier sournois

**Coucou =)**

Bon, et bien j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, ma version d'essai de Word à espirée aujourd'hui donc je dois taper mes textes directement sur le site, le seul hic, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de correcteurs. Donc amis du jour, désolée d'avance si il y a trop de fautes :/

- On est où là ?

- Ça s'appelle une gare.

- Et ça sert à quoi?

- A prendre le train.

- Haaaaaa, d'accord, comprit Szayel.

- Dis, Szayel, c'est quoi un train ? demanda Grimmjow.

- Euh... Ben, en fait...

- C'est un moyen de locomotion utilisé par les humains, répondit Ulquiorra.

- Oua, Ulquiorra, finalement tu en sais des choses sur les humains ! s'exclama Marion.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je les déteste ?

- ...

Ils marchaient à présent le long des couloirs blancs de la gare, à la recherche d'un guichet où ils pourraient prendre leur ticket de train. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, ils attiraient tous les regards, fringués de la sorte! Marion le leur fit remarquer:

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous portez des fringues comme ça ?

- Pinki à dit qu'c'était comme ça qu'vous étiez fringué.

- Oui... Lors des mariages...

- C'est quoi un mariage ? questionna le-dit Pinki.

- C'est un moment très heureux dans la vie d'un humain où tous les gens s'habillent en blanc, caricatura Marion.

- Et ça sert à quoi ?

- A dépenser du fric.

- C'quoi du fric ?

- C'est...

La jeune femme tira de sa poche son porte-monnaie remplit de petites pièce de bronze.

- Ça.

Elle leur fila le porte-monnaie et ils se jetèrent dessus, intrigués de cette nouvelle bête. Quand enfin elle trouva un guichet sans queue, elle se présenta puis demanda quatre billets et régla les détails: leur train partait dans une heure. Quand elle se retourna vers les autres pour leur demander le porte-monnaie afin de payer, ils se regardèrent entre eux.

- Ça se mangeait pas ?

Marion resta sous le choc mais n'ajouta rien, il faudrait qu'elle leur explique plus tard le fonctionnement de la monnaie. Elle utilisa donc un chèque et retira les billets. Une fois éloignée, elle s'adressa à eux et leur tendit chacun un billet:

- Alors, vous le perdez pas, vous le déchirez pas et vous ne le mangez pas. C'est clair ?

Ils acquiescèrent mais dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Szayel commença à le regarder de plus près, une envie de le disséquer très forte en lui.

- Szayel! On ne le dissèque pas non plus!

Le scientifique bouda mais ne tenta plus rien. Ils marchèrent alors jusqu'à la machine où on insère habituellement les ticket de train pour les oblitérer (désolée, je sais pas comment sa s'appelle...). Marion introduisit le ticket dans le machine et passa la barrière. Grimmjow voulu la suivre, sans mettre son ticket, donc il se mangea la barrière dans le bide.

- Espèce de salaud!

- Grimmjow, il faut...

- TU VAS ME LAISSER PASSER, OUI ?!!

Voyant que le Sexta commençait à "taper" sur la machine, Marion vint à son secours, lui prit le billet des mains, le brandit sous son nez et lui fit comprendre à l'aide de mots simples et compréhensibles comment s'y prendre. Il reprit donc le ticket et le glissa violement dans la machine qui émit un "tuut" sonore et afficha : "veuillez recommencer". Il réitéra son geste encore et encore, sans succès... Puis, vint la lumière d'Ulquiorra:

- Grimmjow, et si tu essayais de le tourner dans l'autre sens ? On a pas que ça à faire.

- Tu crois qu'j'suis con ? Même dans l'aut' sens ça marche p...

Oui, Grimmjow, tais-toi... Bref, après que le bleu soit passé, Szayel le suivit et Ulquiorra fit de même. Comme il restait un peu de temps à tuer, Marion proposa:

- Un petit-déjeuner vous tente ?

- C'quoi un p'tit-déjeuner ? demanda Grimmjow.

- L'enfant de Déjeuner, je suppose, élucida Pinki.

- C'est le repas du matin, exposa Marion en soupirant.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un petit snack-bar situé près du quai, quasiment vide et c'était tant mieux. Le quatuor s'assit à une table. Gros silence, puis Marion se leva et alla commander des croissants et des cafés. Elle les posa sur la table après avoir payé et se rassit, toujours dans le silence.

- Bon ben, bon appétit! fit-elle joyeusement au bout d'un moment avant de mordre dans un croissant.

Les trois arrancars l'observèrent et l'imitèrent, seul faux pas de Grimmjow: ce dernier n'avait pas saisit que la tasse ne se mangeait pas...

- C'est ce qu'il y a dedans qu'il faut boire!! s'egosilla l'humaine.

- C'est comme le thé d'Aizen-sama, Grimmjow.

- J'aime pas l'thé...

- Et bien ça c'est du café, ça à plus de goût.

Le schtroumpf en but une gorgée (enfin, ce qui restait quoi, comme il a déjà foutu la moitié à côté...) avant de tout recraché.

- C'est pire qu'le thé!

- Moi je trouve ça très bon, assura Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow le regarda comme si le Cuarto venait de lui avouer son amour éternel. Puis, voyant toujours le point positif dans chaque situation, le Sexta annonça sournoisement:

- Au moins, y a un avantage avec ces tasses, y a pas Aizen pour nous interdire de les casser. Suffit d'imaginer que c'est les tasses de Tôsen et puis c'est bon.

Sur ce, il laissa tomber la tasse à terre, un joyeux sourire aux lèvres. Ces deux compagnons soupirèrent, enfin Ulquiorra le fit silencieusement mais il le fit quand même. Le bleu mordit alors dans un croissant qu'il mangea sans faire de commentaires. Ç'a du lui plaire car il en reprit deux autres. Szayel nota qu'Ulquiorra regardait le fond de sa tasse avec regret et lorgnait sur celle du scientifique qui s'empressa de le boire. Une fois leur petit déjeuner fini, ils glandouillèrent un peu sur le quai, Szayel s'amusait comme un dingue à observer tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, notant on ne sait quoi dans son carnet. Puis enfin, le train entra en gare et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Marion leur fit signe de la suivre et ils montèrent ainsi dans le wagon. Les trois arrancars ne cessaient d'observer autour d'eux, curieux de ce nouvel endroit. La jeune femme choisis un compartiment vides et y invita les arrancars. Elle se jeta sur un siège en soupirant: ça y est elle allait enfin rentrer chez elle et retrouver ces repères facilitant ainsi la socialisation des trois autres. Ulquiorra se mit automatiquement auprès d'elle et donc le bleu et Pinki s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Grimmjow se retourna aussitôt vers la fenêtre, se tenant ainsi le plus éloigné du scientifique. Ils attendirent patiemment que le train se remplisse, Marion répondant à diverses questions sur le fonctionnement du train et leur destination:

- Ouaaaaaaaaa, le paysage bouge, s'écria Szayel, c'est dingue!

- Non, c'est le train qui bouge...

- Comment ?

- Ben... Il avance quoi.

- Oui mais comment ?

- Avec... euh... l'électricité! s'empressa de dire Marion.

Elle eut droit à encore quelques questions, mais elle les régla toutes grâce à l'électricité. Au bout d'un moment, bercé par le ronronnement du train, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

--

- Hey... Oh!!

Marion entendit soudain une voix l'appeler, elle émergea lentement:

- 's'qui s'passe ?

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait la tête appuyé sur quelque chose: l'épaule d'Ulquiorra... Elle se redressa immédiatement:

- Désolée, désolée, désolée!!

- ...

- Hey, on fait quoi ? Le train s'est arrêté, questionna Grimmjow qui se marrait intérieurement du fait qu'Ulquiorra n'ait rien dit par rapport à Marion qui avait dormit sur son épaule.

- Vraiment, depuis quand ?

- Dix minutes...

- Merde, bon on grouille de bouger d'là!

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se leva vivement et sauta à terre, hors du wagon, suivit des autres et de leur démarche lente et assurée. Ils sortirent de la gare et Marion pu enfin respirer l'odeur de SA ville, enfin elle avait ces repères!! La jeune femme savait que la gare n'était pas trop loin à pied, ainsi se décida t-elle de marcher et de ne pas tenter l'épreuve du bus aujourd'hui. Le seul problème, c'était que Rennes était une ville bien plus grande que celle d'hier, donc plus de monde... et donc plus de regards interloqués sur eux. Elle nota pour elle-même qu'il faudrait penser à aller faire les boutiques avec eux afin de leur trouver une tenue plus décente.

Après avoir marché un bon quart d'heure et avoir entendu Grimmjow grogner une bonne dizaine de fois "on arrive quand ?", ils atteignirent le bâtiment où vivait Marion. Quand il pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble et se retrouvèrent devant... Si si ^^ Un ascenseur!!

- Ho non, pas encore, gémit Ulquiorra.

- Celui-là est gentil, confessa Marion avec un sourire rassurant, genre quand tu veux faire avaler un Smecta à un gosse en disant: "mais siiiiiiiiiii, c'est ultra-méga-super bon!!"

Ulquiorra parut sceptique mais ne protesta pas. Ils montèrent au troisième étage et déboulèrent dans un petit couloir tout simple ne comportait que deux portes, donc deux appartements... Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte indiquant le numéro 6 et se postèrent devant. Tandis que Marion tournait la clé dans la serrure, Grimmjow tentait de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le paillasson:

- Ite... Se... Niceuh da illeuh..., ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Grimmjow.

- "It's nice day", c'est de l'anglais, ça veux dire "c'est une belle journée", expliqua Marion.

- Et ça sert à quoi ?

- A rien.

- Ha...

Le quatuor entra dans l'appartement et Szayel eut un mouvement de surprise:

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaawooo, c'est hyper grand!!

- Oui... Et hyper cher...

- C'est quoi cher ? demanda Grimmjow.

Marion l'ignora, de peur de rentrer dans tes explication trop compliqué pour lui, elle leur fit ensuite faire un rapide petit tour des lieus:

- Alors ça, dit-elle en désignant la télé, c'est la télé et...

Szayel se précipita dessus et s'assit en tailleur devant, fixant l'écran d'un œil plein de défi style: vais-y balances-moi les schtroumpfs, je suis prêt! L'humaine continua sa visite:

- Ça, c'est la cuisine, c'est là où on fait à manger.

Puis, par malheur ses yeux tombèrent sur le calendrier et elle faillit s'étouffer, elle n'avait pas vraiment vu le temps passer et ne savait pas vraiment quel jour on était. Seulement elle venait de revenir à la dure réalité: demain on était lundi, et le lundi, elle travaillait...

* * *

****

Voilà.

Ouais, je sais il est pas fameux mais si je partais directement sur mon idée, ça aurait fait quinze pages alors:/

Mais je vais me rattraper au prochain chapitre puisque, vous l'avez compris, nos arrancars devront rester seuls dans l'appartement pendant une journée! Et croyez moi, ça va donner.

A plus ~¤

En réponses à Juliie: Oui, je pensais mettre de la romance mais si ça vient se sera plus tard (d'ici 3 ou 4 chapitres peut-être...), quand au couple concerné, je vous laisse spéculer (Oui je suis cruelle, bête et méchante :P) Enfin, si vous avez été attentifs, vous pouvez facilement le deviner ^^

* * *


	8. Grégoire, le réveil malchanceux

****

Youpla boum.

Haaaaaaaaaa, vous avez encore gagné T__T Je comptais poster le chapitre que ce soir pour me laissez le temps d'écrire l'autre, mais tant de reviews me demandant la suite... J'ai pas pu résister... Bande de méchants è__é Ne pourrais-je donc jamais avoir un chapitre d'avance ? xD

Concernant celui-ci, je n'avais pas prévus de le faire si long, du coup je le coupe en 2 parties mais je vous assure qu'il est bien mieux que le précédent chapitre de transition ^^

En réponse à Black Vision: je ne sais pas encore si il y aura de la romance... Franchement j'hésites... Et si il y en a, je ne dirais pas encore entre qui et qui ^^

Un grand merci évidement aux reviewers et ceux qui suivent la fic depuis le début, ça me motive pour écrire plus vite ^^

EnJoY !

* * *

*Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de les avoir laisser là bas tout seuls ?* pensa silencieusement Marion.

Oui, franchement, étais-ce une bonne idée ? La jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne le sentait pas... La vieille au soir, elle leur avait annoncé la nouvelle et leur avait expliquer le minimum en quatrième vitesse et ce matin, elle s'était levé tôt. Non, sérieusement, ça n'était pas une bonne idée...

--

- Bonjour, vous êtes toujours sur Soleil la radioooooooooooo ~°, après le tube de Shérifa Luna, nous allons à présent vous passer la toutes nouvelle chanson de Grégoire, Toi plus moi...

- Hu ?

Grimmjow venait de se réveiller suite à cet "putain de connerie de merdier" alias réveil et se demandait un peu ce qui se passait. A cause du braillage du réveil et donc de Grégoire le chanteur trop sTyLé LoL, Je KiFf gRaVe MdR, les deux autres arrancars pénétrèrent dans la chambre et observèrent avec inquiétude l'objet qui crachait LE son du moment:

- ¤~~Oh, toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent, plus lui, plus elle, et tous ceux...~~¤

- Vous pensez qu'il essaye de communiquer ? questionna Ulquiorra.

- J'sais pas, fit Grimmjow.

- En tout cas, il a une voix bizarre, remarqua Szayel.

- Ouais, il me gave c'truc.

- Comment on l'arrêtes ? demanda Szayel en se saisissant de l'objet et en cherchant la faille, vous pensez qu'il...

Il fut interrompu par Grimmjow qui lui arracha le réveil des mains et, la secouant de toutes ses forces, hurla:

- HEY TOI, TU VAS TE TAIRE OUI ?!

- ¤~~...nez et entrez dans la danse, allez venez c'est... ~~¤

- T'VEUX QU'J'VIENNES ?!

- Grimmjow, pose cette chose, je suis sûr qu'on peut négocier avec lui, fit doucement Szayel, soucieux de le garder en bonne forme pour pouvoir l'examiner plus tard. Sans le faire exprès, Grimmjow changea de station et c'est une voix toute autre qui sortit de la machine:

- ¤~~ Ohhh, mettez moi dans l'eauuuuuu ~~¤

- Hein ?! I' veut qu'on l'mettes où ?

- Dans l'eau...

- ...

- TU VAS ME DIRE OU Y A DE L'EAU ?!

- Marion nous à dit que si on avait soif, on pouvait prendre de l'eau dans le frigo, affirma Ulquiorra.

- C'est quoi un frigo ?

- Je l'ignore...

- Bah, on a qu'a chercher, moi j'en ai marre!

Sur ce, Grimmjow, toujours avec le réveil dans la main, se dirigea vers le salon et se stoppa:

- C'est pas ça de l'eau ? fit-il en désignant du doigt l'aquarium.

- Si, avoua le Cuarto.

A ces dire, Grimmjow se précipita et fourra le réveil dans l'eau de l'aquarium.

- Au soleil hanhaaaannnnn. Exposé un peu plus au so... gyrgyzedhfsgyfgh *pouf*

Les trois arrancars regardèrent lentement le réveil couler au milieu des poissons rouges, puis, au bout de deux minutes Grimmjow demanda:

- I' dit p'us rien, vous pensez qu'il est content ?

- J'sais pas... Les trucs rouges et oranges là, c'est quoi ? relança Szayel.

- Marion a dit que ça s'appelait des poissons...

- Ca à l'air cool, fit Grimmjow qui plongea immédiatement ses mains dans l'aquarium et chopa un poisson rouge. Les deux autres se penchèrent et ils purent voir le poison, à présent privé d'eau, se débattre, ce qui ne plût pas à Grimmjow:

- Hey, mais arrêtes de bouger toi!

Et là, évidemment, la brute bleu raffermit sa prise sur le poisson... qui cessât de bouger.

- Boh... I' bouge plus.

- Peut-être qu'il est content...

- Moi je pense plutôt qu'il est mort, fit Ulquiorra. Vous pensez que ça se mange ?

- Je sais pas, ça a pas l'air très bon et c'est pas très gros non plus.

- Oui, mais moi j'ai faim.

Sur ce, Ulquiorra s'empara du mort de l'engloutit sous le regard des deux autres.

- C'est bon ? questionna Grimmjow.

- ... Oui.

- Cool alors!

Et c'est ainsi que l'aquarium se retrouva vide...

- J'ai encore faim...

- Moi aussi

- ...

- Miaou

- Miaou ?

Les trois arrancars se tournèrent vers la nouvel arrivant, Felix le chat blanc et noir du voisin:

- C'quoi ça ?

- Miaouuu

- Apparemment c'est un miaou...

- Ca s'mange ?

- On a qu'a goûter...

Le trio se mit alors en chasse du chat qui, après être passer dans la cuisine, se réfugia sur le balcon et disparut. Les trois arrancars arrivèrent donc sur le balcon et ragèrent quand il remarquèrent qu'ils avaient bel et bien perdu la trace du miaou.

- C'est haut, fit Grimmjow et se penchant dans le vide.

Ils restèrent un moment à observer les aller et venues des humains en bas, puis le Sexta en eu sa claque et vint se vautré sur la canapé.

- Oui, ce nouveau produit va vous rendre les dents encore plus brillante que jamais!

Le bleuté eut un mouvement de sursaut: en s'allongeant sur la canapé, il venait d'appuyer sur le bouton 2 de la télécommande et donc de tomber sur Télématin. Le magasine vantait un nouveau dentifrice "ultra-new et satisfait ou remboursé, testé dans les laboratoires Boirien et de qualité Laclasse".

- Hey, venez voir !

Szayel et Ulquiorra, toujours sur le balcon, Szayel pour noter les comportements des humains, Ulquiorra parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à foutre, rejoignirent Grimmjow. Ce dernier, une fois ces compagnons arrivés, pointa l'écran:

- Vous trouvez pas qu'ça r'ssemble à Nnoitra ?

- ...

- Mais si! Avec son sourire à la con là, qui donne toujours envie de taper d'ssus!

- C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de famille, avoua Szayel. Mais ce que je trouve étrange chez cet animal, Télé je crois, affiche toujours quelques chose qui ressemble à un arrancar, comme la dernière fois avec les schtroumpfs et Grimm...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une télécommande lui arriva en pleine gueule, c'est triste :(

Ulquiorra s'assit sur un fauteuil proche et regarda lui aussi Télématin.

- Woooooo, ça c'est pour les Yammi! dit soudain le Sexta. I' dissent que tu d'viens plus maigre avec ce truc là, Woueis wouatcherese. Faut qu'on lui en rapporte un! Ça m'f'rai bien marrer d'voir sa tronche quand on le lui filera!

- Pour commander ce produit, appeler le .00.08 par téléphone, fit la télé.

- On a qu'a essayer ! fit Grimmjow.

Sur ce, il se leva et parti à la recherche d'un téléphone, il trouva ce dernier au mur et le saisit, mais la bête résista... donc il tira plus fort... donc il l'arracha du mur... et donc ben il le cassa. Il le regarda d'un air étonné mais le présenta quand même aux deux autres:

- C'est ça un téléphone ? Ça r'ssemble à l'image nan ?

- Vous avez remarqué... Les animaux "télé", "télécommande" et "téléphone" se ressemble, c'est bizarre...

- Peut-être que Télécomande et Téléphone sont des sous-espèces de Télé, glissa Ulquiorra.

- Comment ça marche ? râla Grimmjow en appuyant sur tout les boutons.

- Il faut peut-être brancher le fil quelque part, proposa Szayel qui pouvait enfin les éclairer de ses (petites et inutiles) lumières.

Il se saisît du fil et l'observa sans dire un mot.

- Il a p't'ête faim lui aussi, élucida le bleuté en regardant autour de lui ce qu'il pourrait donner à Téléphone. Il se dirigea par la suite dans la cuisine, suivit par les deux autres et trouvèrent un mot:

" Je suis partie tôt ce matin et je n'ai aps eu le temps de tout faire. Si vous pouviez faire ce qui suit, je vous en remercierai. Marion

- Donner à manger aux poissons

- Ouvrir les volets

- Faire les lits

- Descendre les poubelles

- ...

Sinon, en ce qui vous concerne, si vous vous ennuyez, vous pouvez regarder la télé (le gros truc noir carré dans le salon), vous pouvez changez les images avec la télécommande (la boite rectangle grise), il faut appuyer sur les boutons. Si vous avez faim, il y a du jambon (le truc rose) dans le frigo (le boite blanche à votre droite) et des pattes (machins jaune) dans le micro-onde (boite blanche à la droite du frigo). Si vous avez soif, il y a de l'eau dans le frigo. Si vous avez un soucis, appeler moi au bureau, le numéro est afficher près du téléphone (boite noir sur le mur en face de la télé dans le salon).

Bonne journée."

- ...

- ...

- ...

- C'est quoi des volets ?

Ulquiorra se dirigea vers le frigo sous le regard des deux autres et l'ouvrit: il en sortit le fameux jambon et le présenta aux autres:

- C'est ça le jambon ?

- On le mange comment ?

- Y a p't être un piège, spécula Grimmjow.

Il lâcha donc le téléphone et entreprit d'examiné le jambon. Ulquiorra, à qui le jambon n'inspirait guère confiance, commença à ouvrir les placards afin de trouver quelque chose qui lui plairait. Et c'est quand Szayel et Grimmjow parvinrent à la conclusion que le jambon se mangeait bien sans le papier que le Cuarto prononça:

- Café, avec un ton très, très proche de celui qui réservait à Aizen-sama.

Les deux autres se retournèrent vers lui avec de grands yeux tandis qu'Ulquiorra s'emparait de la boite avec délicatesse. Il l'ouvrit avec un demi-sourire (un café tout prêt aurait eu le droit à un sourire entier, à une révérence et à un "sama") et sortit le petit sachet. Et c'est là qu'il y a un soucis: il remarqua qu'il ne savait PAS faire du café. Alors là, catastrophe nationale, mondiale, game over, we're all dead! Mais, possèdent un esprit vif, il se rappela la mot de Marion et donc se souvint que s'ils avaient un problème, il pouvait l'appeler. Son seul espoir résidait donc sur le téléphone. Hélas...

* * *

****

Et voilà.

Dans le prochain chapitre, une nouvelle personne (?) arrive et va vraiment foutre le bordel (oui, parce que là, c'est gentillet ^^). Des idées ?

Sinon, j'aimerais avoir votre avis: _Est-ce que je vais mettre de la romance ?_

1- Oui (ça pourrait être sympa et donnerait une nouvelle note)

2- Non (c'est pourris, ça gâcherait tout...)

3- Sans avis (je m'en tape, fais ce que tu veux!!)

4- Autres (poste vite la suite et puis c'est tout!!)

J'aimerais évidement avoir les raisons de votre choix ;)

A pluuuuuuus


	9. Dora

**Salut =)**

**J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... Enfin, ça dépend, ça peut être deux mauvaises pour certains xD**

**Alors la mauvaise: je ne peux décement plus suivre le rytme d'un chapitre par jour donc ça va être soit un tous les deux jours, soit tous les trois jours, je réfléchis encore..**

**Pour la bonne (ou la mauvaise ^^): la romance, je vais tirer dans le milieu et vous faire un couple très, très léger ^^ C'est hinnahelo qui à trouver le couple, bravo. Pour Gin, l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit, j'avoue. Déjà d'une parce que c'est mon perso préféré et de deux... Nan, en fait pas de deux xD Mais je ne vois pas trop les raisons qui le pousserait à venir ici :/ Enfin, si vous en avez de potables, je suis preneuse x)**

**Sinon, pour la suite, j'ai encore quelques idées, mais il me faudrait aussi votre avis: il y a t'il un lieu particulier où vous voulez les y emmener ? Personnelement j'ai deux idées, à vous de spéculer dessus, le premier qui trouve aura droit à un bonbon ^^**

**EnJoY :O**

* * *

- Grimmjow, puisque je te dis que tu as cassé Téléphone !!

- N'import'quoi! C'est lui qu'voulais pas v'nir!

- Il n'empêche que maintenant on a un sacré problème!

- Ha, lequel ?

- Nan mais tu suis des fois?! Tu vois pas dans quel état est Ulquiorra ?!

Les deux arrancars se tournèrent vers le Cuarto, ce dernier était assis à la table, le regard dans le vide, la boite de café posé devant lui.

- Ben, quoi, il est normal, nan ?

- Tu ne vois pas qu'il fais une crise hypothalamique-postcaféïque aigus ?!

- ... Si, maintenant qu'tu l'dis...

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour faire le café.

- On peut p't êt'e demander à Télévision...

Ulquiorra, sortant enfin de sa torpeur, leva un regard emplis d'espoir vers les deux autres et ils se précipitèrent tous trois dans le salon pour se planter devant Télévision, à attendre que cette dernière leur donne un indice concernant Café, à grand coup de " PARLE! MAIS T'VAS PARLER OUI ?!" et autres joyeusetés lyrics.

--

- Yo, qu'est c'que vous foutez ?

Les trois arrancars écarquillèrent les yeux à l'entente de cette voix, puis ils tournèrent trèèèèèèèèès lentement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Ce fut Grimmjow qui réagit le premier: il sourit, se leva et se jeta sur le nouveau venu:

- Hey, Nnoitra ça fait un bail ! T'aurais pas à truc à nous dire, susurra t-il en lui broyant le bras.

- Hein ? Naaaaaaaaaan, me dites pas que vous m'en voulez pour la blague que j'vous ai faite ?

- Non, pas du tout, assura Szayel qui s'approcha à son tour, le regard menaçant.

- Nnoitra, qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? demanda Ulquiorra.

- Aizen-sama m'a dit de v'nir vous chercher, du coup, si vous pouvez partir d'ici, c'est uniquement grâce à moi.

- Nan, t'as pas compris, si on est coincé ici et qu't'as du v'nir pour nous faire partir d'ici c'est uniquement à CAUSE DE TOI !

Sur ce, Grimmjow le frappa violement avec un tableau qui passait par là.

- Hey! Si tu veux retourner au Hueco Mondo, t'as intérêt à être plus sympa. T'voudrais pas rester comme un con bloqué ici pour toujours?

- Et toi, Nnoitra, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on disse à Aizen-sama pourquoi on s'est retrouvé coincé ici, alors ramène nous vite, menaça Ulquiorra.

- C'est con, j'ai pris un gigai, se serait stupide de pas en profiter un peu...

Grimmjow resserra sa prise autour de la gorge de Nnoitra. Son regard vrillé sur le sien.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Grimmjow ? cracha le numéro 5.

- Grimmjow, murmura Ulquiorra, si tu fais ça, nous n'aurons plus aucune chance.

Voyant que le bleu ne le lâchait pas, Nnoitra en remit une couche:

- T'as pas entendu c'qu' Ulquiorra à dis ?

A contre-cœur et avec une moue dédaigneuse, le Sexta le lâcha et Nnoitra pu enfin respirer un peu mieux, il plongea sa main dans une de ses poches et en sortit... rien. Il parût contrarié et réitéra son geste, mais toujours rien.

- Enfoiré d'Ichimaru, grogna Nnoitra.

--

__

Quelques part à Las Noches.

- Gin ?

- Hum ?

- J'ai trouvé des Soul Candy dans un couloirs tout à l'heure, tu ne saurais pas ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

- Moiiii ? Naaaan. Mais p't être que cet imbécile de Nnoitra les as oublié, comme les trois autres sur qui tu semblais pourtant de reposer... T'es sûr qu'il sont dignes de confiance ?

- Je trouve ça étrange, ce n'est pas du genre d'Ulquiorra de faillir à sa mission, exposa le shinigami à la mèche rebelle.

- Ça t'viendrai pas à l'idée qu'il voulait juste s'amuser un peu et à prétendu les avoir perdu ?

- Hum... Mais du coup, je n'ai plus personne pour jouer aux échecs avec moi, soupira Aizen.

--

- QUOI ? TU VEUX NOUS FAIRE CROIRE QUE C'EST CET ENFOIRE D'ICHIMARU QUI TE LES AS PIQUES?? Hurla Grimmjow en secouant Nnoitra comme un prunier.

- Bah ouais... Il rodait autour des gigais... Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre mais rien ne semblait avoir bougé alors...

- DONC EN GROS, NON SEULEMENT ON EST ENCORE BLOQUES ICI, MAIS EN PLUS ON T'AS SUR LE DOS MAINT'NANT ?!!

- Ouais, c'est un peu près ça...

Ils furent interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone (en fait, Marion à oublié son portable ce matin, donc elle s'appelle du bureau xD).

- C'est quoi ?

- J'sais pas...

Quelque peu affolés par ce nouveau son, ils se mirent en quête de sa source et se fut Nnoitra qui trouva l'objet, sur la table de chevet dans la chambre de Marion.

- J'ai trouvé, cria t-il, amenant ainsi les autres à le rejoindre.

Le numéro 5, tenait le portable du bout des doigts, genre il a peur qu'il le morde.

- Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Donnes-le moi, réclama Szayel.

Ce dernier le prit dans ces mains et sans vraiment le faire exprès, appuya sur toutes les touches et donc sur le bouton "décrocher".

- Allô ? Fit une voix dans l'appareil.

- Nan, sur le pont, réagit Grimmjow.

Tout les autres se tournèrent vers lui; en réalité, durant leur glandouillage à la gare, il avait observé plusieurs personnes se servirent de cet engin et pensait donc par la même occasion que quand on disait "Allô", il fallait répondre "Non, sur le pont". Bref, après ces petites explications... Grimmjow s'empara du téléphone et dans une parfaite imitation, le plaça contre son oreille:

- Allô ? Allôôôô ? continuait de faire la voix.

- NAN, SUR LE PONT ! Cria Grimmjow.

- Grimmjow ? C'est toi ? Ne crie pas dans le téléphone, parle normalement.

- Comme ça ?

- Oui, c'est bien. Dis moi, pourquoi vous n'avez pas décrocher sur l'autre téléphone, ça fait trente plombes que je cherche à vous joindre!

- Ben... J'crois qu'j'l'ai cassé...

- Quoi ?!

- Ben, il voulait pas v'nir! C'pas d'ma faute !

- Ok... Bon, sinon, tout va bien ?

- Nan, y a Ulquiorra qui veut son café.

- Ca... fé..., murmura l'intéressé.

- Bon, je vais essayer de prendre mon après-midi pour rentrer, d'accord ?

- QUOI ? Tu compte prendre TOUTE l'après midi pour rentrer ? Tu te fou de qui ?!

- ... Ok, je rentre avant cette après midi...

- QUAND ?

- Dans deux heures. En attendant, regardez la télévision, appuyé sur le bouton 2 puis très vite après sur le bouton 1.

- Ouais...

- Aller, ne faites pas de bêtises, à tout à l'heure!

Elle raccrocha et Grimmjow eut droit aux "tuuut, tuuuut, tuuuut..." que tu te demandes toujours pourquoi qu'ils existent puisque la personne en face t'as dis aurevoir et que t'as entendu le bruit indiquant qu'il a bien raccrocher...

- C'était qui ? demanda Nnoitra.

- Marion, l'humaine qui nous aide, répondit Szayel. Tiens d'ailleurs, Grimmjow, donne moi ton truc.

Le bleu lui tendit le portable et Szayel parti avec se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour l'étudier en paix, non mais!

- Laissez-moi rire! Une _humaine_ qui vous _aide_ ? ricana le numéro 5. Quand Aizen-sama va savoir ça!

- Quand Aizen-sama va savoir que c'est à cause de toi, soupira Ulquiorra sur un ton désolé.

- J'vous ai d'jà dis que j'étais v'nu pour vous sauver! Après si cet enfoiré d'Ichimaru avait pas prit mon badge !

- Mais à l'origine c'est de ta faute, Nnoitra, insista Ulquiorra, avec un demi froncement de sourcil.

La dispute dura encore quelques temps avant qu'ils ne se décident à aller essayer la télé, grande première pour Nnoitra.

- Alors, elle a dit d'appuyer sur le 2 puis le 1...

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tomba nez-à-nez avec... Dora, l'exploratrice.

- Let's go!

Ils s'assirent donc sur les divers canapés ou fauteuils et s'abrutirent devant Dora. Ils étaient en mode passif jusqu'a ce que:

- Chippeur, arrêtes de chiper, Chippeur, arrêtes de chiper!

Les brillantes lumières de Nnoitra se mirent en action:

- Schiffer, arrêter de chiffer ! Schiffer, arrête de ch..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la parabole se mangea dans sa face une statuette trop belle en marbre, la pauvre :(

- So, je cherche une fleur bleu, vois-tu une fleur bleue ?

- Oui, répondit mollement Grimmjow.

- Oui ?

- Oui, qu'j'te dis!

- Montre là moi.

Grimmjow surprit se leva et toucha l'endroit de l'écran où il y avait la fleur bleu et Dora s'extasia:

- Oui, c'est bien ça! Merci beaucoup. =)

- Beuh... De rien...

- Grâce à toi, Diego va pouvoir faire un bouquet de fleurs pour la fête des mères!!

- Génial...

Il se remit ensuite dans le silence et continua à regarder Dora, jusqu'a ce qu'il ose formuler une question qui le perturbait depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu les images de la télé:

- Dis Ulquiorra...

- ... ?

- Quand le Dora il est pas devant nous...

- ...

- Bah il est où ?

Voyant qu'Ulquiorra n'avait pas de réponse, Grimmjow se leva et entreprit d'aller vérifier autour de l'écran si il n'y a avait pas un tunnel permettant au Dora de se pointer sur l'écran. Nnoitra vint à son secours:

- Peut-être qu'il est bloqué dans la boite...

- Ha ouais!

Ils entreprirent alors de chercher un moyen d'ouvrir cette grande boite mais ils furent interrompu par un:

- Viens au pays des schtroumpfs les petites êtres bleus...

- Hooooo, les schtroumpfs, les schtroumpfs !! triompha Szayel en se jetant sur le canapé, les yeux grands ouverts.

Personne ne fit de commentaire sur lui, en revanche sur Grimmjow...

- Ho, fit Nnoitra, ils ressemblent à Grimmjow, ce sont des connaissances ?

Le schtroumpf ici présent le prit bien évidement très mal et envoya de par ce fait une chaise en bois de pin qui "encombrait le passage" selon le Sexta.

C'est à se moment là qu'ils entendirent un bruit indiquant que quelqu'un tournait la clé dans la serrure. Ils se figèrent tous et se regardèrent entre eux: personne ne l'avait prévenu pour Nnoitra...

* * *

****

Et voilà.

Comment va réagir Marion ?

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer encore une fois et un grand merci à ceux qui suivent la fic depuis le début et qui m'encourage à continuer puisque, comme je l'ai déjà dis, je suis du genre à laisser très vite tomber les choses ^^"**

**Bon aller, je vais vous aider pour le premier endroit où je vais les amener au prochain chapitre :**

**- C'est un endroit où il y a du monde.**

**- Un endroit où on peut vraiment faire les cons**

**- Ou on peut trouver des sosies de Szayel**

**- Où il y a des étagères**

**- Où il fait en même temps froid et en même temps la température embiante.**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour les indices.**

**Bref, à plus~~°**


	10. Le questionnaire

**Salut.**

**Désolée, désolée, désolée du retard :/ Le manque de motivation et aussi les contrôles m'ont un peu refoidit en plus ce chapitre est un peu moyen-moyen, encore désolée... Si vosu avez des idées, n'hésitez surtout pas parce que franchement, je bloque T__T**

**Enfin, bon chapitre quand même.**

**Les petits -- sont des sauts dans l'espaces et/ou dans le temps, je tiens à le préciser même si j'en ai usé précédemment sans en donner la signification ^^"**

* * *

Ils avaient voulu que ça passe vite ou même, que Nnoitra disparaisse dans le sol. Mais là, on aurait dit que le temps passait trèèèèèèèès lentement: Marion tourna la clé, entra, referma la porte, enleva son manteau, ses chaussures, les héla, passa dans la cuisine, les héla de nouveau et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'ils la rejoignèrent dans la cuisine.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

En voyant Nnoitra, elle s'était reculée jusqu'au frigo et se saisit de la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main dans le but (vain) de se défendre: une cuiller...

- Re... Recules!! dit-elle en tendant sa cuiller dans la direction de TPS.

En fait, ce que je n'ai pas précisé, c'est que Nnoitra s'est fringué comme dans les années 50 en Amérique :/ D'où la frayeur de Marion.

- Tu crois qu'tu m'fais peur, humaine ?

- Attention, je préviens, c'est une cuiller ultra-destructrice, je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir! menaça t-elle en agitant son arme en direction de la parabole.

- Fais gaffe Nnoitra, les humains ont vraiment de sales trucs, il y en a un qui a presque mangé la jambe d'Ulquiorra, confessa Pinki.

Contrarié mais pas pour autant très sûr de lui, Nnoitra recula d'un pas et enfin Marion demanda au nouveau venu:

- T'es qui toi ?

- Un autre arrancar, répondit Ulquiorra.

- Et... Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

- Il est venu nous "sauver" sans penser à prendre quelqu'un pour le sauver lui même, cracha Szayel.

- Euh... Mais pourquoi il ressemble à une parabole TPS ?

- C'est quoi une parabole TPS ?

- Ou alors sur le côté ça fait un peu cuiller aussi...

- Cuiller ?

- Enfin, bref, qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous ?

- Nous aider à rentrer!

- Oui, ça je sais, mais en attendant, je doute que mon pauvre frigo suive donc il va falloir faire des courses.

- C'est quoi un frigo ? questionna Nnoitra sceptique et surtout méfiant à l'idée d'une nouvelle arme des humains.

- Viens, je vais te montrer, s'exclama Pinki en l'entraînant par le bras dans la cuisine.

Marion se retrouva seule avec Grimmjow et Ulquiorra dans le salon et elle lança donc pour leur épargner un blanc gêné:

- Euh... Je peux récupéré le truc qui avait ma voix ?

- Attends, je vais te le chercher, c'est Szayel qui l'avait avant.

Sur ce, il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine aussi, elle se retrouva seule avec Ulquiorra et elle lui adressa un sourire gêné. Puis, cherchant à échapper au regard froid d'Ulquiorra, elle fit un tour de la pièce, cherchant les dégâts. Ulquiorra l'extirpa soudain de ses pensées:

- On a mangé les poissons.

- Vous avez quoi ?

- J'ai lu quelque part que ça se mangeait.

- Oui, mais pas ceux-là!!

Elle s'approcha de l'aquarium pour observer les dégâts et failli s'étouffer sur sa phrase:

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mon réveil ?!

- Il s'est soudainement mit à chanter et on en a eu marre. Puis il a dit "mettez moi dans l'eau" alors on l'a écouté et il s'est tut.

- Qui chantait ?

- Un Grégoire.

- Ok, alors vous êtes pardonnez. Sinon, à part le téléphone, le réveil et les poissons, vous avez fait quoi d'autre ?

- Tu semble bien calme à l'idée que Szayel ait touché à ton autre téléphone...

Marion prit un air terrifié et se précipita dans la cuisine, Ulquiorra sur les talons. Les trois autres étaient au milieu de boite de café éparpillées sur le sol.

- Ca...Fé..., murmura Ulquiorra.

- On cherchait si il y en avait déjà un de fait, se justifia Szayel avec un sourire gêné.

--

**Cette scène était à l'origine prévue dans le chapitre 7, après le train, mais je me suis dit que ce serai nettement mieux avec Nnoitra ^^**

Après avoir fait un café à Ulquiorra et avoir rangé l'appartement, elle entra dans un magasin: elle avait à présent quatre bouches de plus à nourrir et faire les courses était devenu essentiel. Elle s'approcha donc d'un caddie et pesta: les trois arrancars avaient mangé toutes ces pièces! Elle fouilla dans ces poches et trouva par miracle une pièce de un euro rentrant dans la fente du caddie. Bien évidement, elle ne pu échapper à un :

- C'est quoi ?

- Ça Szayel, c'est un caddie, un sac à roulette si tu préfères.

- C'quoi un sac ? questionna Grimmjow

- C'est quoi un roulette? demanda Szayel.

- Venez, je vais vous monter.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle pénétra dans le supermarché. Après leur avoir montré ce qu'était un sac et des roulettes, elle leur désigna un endroit (le rayon lessive) et leur dit:

- J'en ai pour quinze minutes, on se retrouve ici, vous pouvez aller vous balader mais ne faites pas de bêtise.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le rayon petit-déjeuner, laissant les arrancars seuls.

--

Alors qu'ils hésitaient encore sur ce qu'ils allaient faire, une petite vieille (1m50, debout les bras levés sur une chaise, échasses comprises) se pointa dans leur rayon (lessive donc) et se précipita vers eux. Ben ouais, ils sont habillés en blanc donc du coup on dirait qu'ils font la pub pour la lessive :/

- Excusez-moi, je cherche une bonne lessive pour laver la couverture de mon Kiki, que me conseillez vous ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix. (Kiki c'est son caniche n__n)

- Lessive ?

- Couverture ?

- Kiki ?

Et pour une fois, ce fut Grimmjow, qui après avoir longuement réfléchit (c'est à dire 30 secondes), les sauva tous sans prévenir. D'un côté on vous prévient, vous, quand on vous sauve ? Il attrapa une lessive au pur pif sur une étagère et la lui tendit.

- Bonux ? interrogea la petite vieille.

- Ouais, la meilleur pour le Kiki.

Nous passerons sur le double sens pervers de cette phrase.

- Très bien, je vous remercie, dit-elle en s'éloignant avec un grand sourire.

- C'est con un humain.

- Remarque très pertinente Nnoitra, soupira Pinki.

- Ta gueule, jura TPS.

Il y eut un blanc, puis:

- Bon, ça m'gave, je bouge, grogna le bleu.

- Marion nous a demandé de rester ici, protesta Ulquiorra.

- Non, elle a dit "on se retrouve ici", nuance, persista Grimmjow.

Tous le monde se tut: c'était la première fois qu'il sortait quelques chose d'aussi intelligent! Le sexta partit donc en direction de l'entrée parce qu'il lui semblait avoir vu un truc intéressant. Il se retrouva donc devant une grande urne installée ici pour un jeu concours permettant de gagner une Twingo bleu. Grimmjow prit une feuille de participation et les autres l'imitèrent.

- C'est quoi, demanda Nnoitra.

- Je crois qu'il faut remplir la feuille, supposa Szayel après sa longue et complexe observation.

Ainsi, ils s'assirent tous là, par terre, à même le sol et saisirent des crayons qui passaient par là. Ils remplirent donc le nom et le prénom ainsi que l'âge, mais, survint soudain un problème:

- La date de naissance ? On met quoi ?

- T'as qu'a mettre un truc au pif, s'exclame Grimmjow.

- "Profession" ? questionna Nnoitra.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est p't'êt'e le niveau ? Genre, nous on est des espadas.

Ils écrirent donc "profession: espada".

- "Numéro et nom de rue" ?

- Ben l'numéro qu'on a dans l'espada j'pense, proposa Grimmjow.

- Et le "nom de rue" ?

- ... On laisse un blanc.

- "Ville" ?

- On marque Las Noches, nan ?

- Ouais, aller hop!

- "Numéro de tel." ?

- C'quoi ça ?

- Tel. ... Ça ressemble à Télévision, on a qu'a mettre 21 comme tout à l'heure avec le Dora!

- "Avez-vous déjà quitté la France ? Si oui, pour aller où ?" Là, on marque aussi Las Noches ?

- Ben, à moins que t'ai déjà été aut' part, ouais.

Après avoir remplit cette dernière case, ils déposèrent les questionnaires dans l'urne et repartir à l'assaut des rayons du supermarché. Ils se baladèrent un peu au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur les fruits et légumes:

- Waooooooooo, trop fort ça!

Grimmjow s'empara d'une pastèque et la lança en pleine tronche de Nnoitra, le pauvre c'est tout ce qui peut faire dans ce gigai. Nnoitra répliqua avec un melon ou deux, Szayel se trippait à observer les grains de raisins mais en voulant pousser ces expériences plus loin, il venait d'en foutre plein partout. Les passants et les deux combattants écrasèrent les pauvres petits raisins sans défenses, les pépins se répandirent donc partout sur le sol, rendant le sol ultra glissant et ce fut alors le vrai bordel quand Szayel se décida à se venger du fait que Grimmjow ait écrasé son raisin fétiche en lui laissant du fromage qui pue et des tomates dessus. Ce fut Ulquiorra qui les "arrêta":

- Ça suffit, vous en voyez pas que vous mettez un bazar pas possible ?! hurla t-il d'un air froid (si si, c'est possible :P)

Grimmjow, Nnoitra et Szayel stoppèrent une demi-senconde, le temps de lui jeté un regard noir avant de reprendre leur dispute, trop heureux de pouvoir ENFIN taper sur quelque chose. Puis Szayel, submergés par le nombre de deux adversaires n'a rien pu faire d'autre que de « partir prestement afin de faire un repli stratégique pour mieux ré attaquer » (donc, s'enfuir). Grimmjow et Nnoitra décidèrent de le suivre parce que « c'est toujours marrant de voir les plus faibles se barrer » et que « p'tin je me faisais chier, mais là c'est l'éclate de taper sur que'que chose », suivit d'Ulquiorra qui était le seul à être encore en état de se balader sans être trop regarder bizarrement.

- Ho, maman, regardes, des clowns ! s'écria un petit garçon en tirant sa mère par la manche tout en désignant Pinki courant dans le rayon lingerie dégoulinant de jus de raisin, suivit de près par un bleu tout rouge (on note le jeu de mot) et d'un cuiller avec un bandeau de pirate qui sert strict à rien, le tout suivit par un mec maussade qui marchait derrière eux les mains dans les poches et qui avait un maquillage vert dégoulinant très bizarre et je viens de faire une phrase de 6 lignes mais on s'en fou parce que ça a aucun rapport avec la fic.

Après que la mère du petit garçon lui ait promis de lui acheter dix paquets de bonbon si il se résignait à ne pas faire de photos avec les clowns, ils partirent en direction du rayon chocolat/bonbon où on aime passer des heures à chercher LE paquet de bonbon qu'il faut. Ils croisèrent en chemin Marion qui cherchait du café potable pour Ulquiorra en se demandant vaguement si ils ne s'ennuyaient pas trop dans le rayon lessive.

--

- Hey, regardes Pinki, il y a un truc qui te ressemble, s'exclama Grimmjow. Bar...bie, lit-il sur la boite.

Szayel s'approcha de la dite Barbie et l'observa un instant:

- N'importe quoi! Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout!! s'offusqua t-il en lui lança la Barbie dessus.

- R'garde Ulkiki, il y a un truc qui fait autant la tronche que toi, se moqua Nnoitra en désignant un Mouffasa en peluche.

- Hey, r'gardez, y a un autre truc a roulette comme Marion, s'exclama Nnoitra en pointant du doigt un caddie appartenant à une grand-mère.

- Szayel, monte dedans ! s'écria Grimmjow.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'veux essayer un truc, ça t'gênes ?! râla Grimmjow.

Se demanda vaguement ce que comptait faire le sexta, le scientifique obtempéra et monta dans le caddie pas très rassuré, Nnoitra fit de même et Grimmjow se mit soudain à pousser le caddie et accéléra de plus en plus si bien qu'il commençait à prendre des virages assez serré entre les rayons. Puis soudain, Nnoitra eut une nouvelle idée, il sauta hors du caddie et en prit un autre, il saisit Ulquiorra par surprise, ce dernier étant en train d'observer avec admiration une bouée en forme d'orque qu'il trouvait magnifique. TPS mit Ulquiorra dans un autre caddie et entreprit de faire la course de caddie entre les rayons avec Grimmjow, écrasant quelques produits par ci apr là, enfin vous connaissez Grimmjow et Nnoitra quoi ^^. Nnoitra était en première place et le bleu décida alors de prendre un livre intitulé « comment mettre son voisin en bon terme avec nous » et le lança en plein face de Nnoitra qui, déconcentré fonça dans le rayon habits. Quelque chose attira l'attention de la cuiller qui héla donc Grimmjow.

- Imaginez Aizen-sama avec ça, se moqua Nnoitra en désignant une robe rouge à fleur jaunes.

- Nnoitra !! s'offusqua Ulquiorra, choqué que quelqu'un cherche à humilié son cher maître adoré.

- Ta gueule le lêche-cul !

Il ne releva pas mais se promit d'en parler à Aizen-sama. Après s'être encore imaginé diverses personnes avec des habits plus ou moins étranges (notamment Yammi en tutu rose et collant vert ou encore Tôsen en jupe et débardeur rose) Grimmjow et Nnoitra reprirent leur course dans le grand magasin.

* * *

**Reviews quand même ? Et oui, vous aviez raison, ils sont bien allez au supermarché et leur prochain lieu à aussi été nommé mais bon, ma perte de motivation va peut-être jouer dessus... Enfin, c'est surtout que j'ai pas trop la tête à ça en ce moment, le temps pas beau que je me tape me démoralise totalement... MAIS ils ont prévus une belle fin de semaine prochaine alors =)**

**Normalement, dans le prochain, un oeu de romance devrait se glisser, mais bon, je vous rassure ce sera plus comique qu'autre chose ce passage XD**

**Une question très existentielle: quelle est la nature du mot "failli" ?**

**A plus~**


	11. Y a Ourte et Papi Russe

**Tralalou ~~***

**Et oui, il m'a fallu un peu de temps avant de vous le poster (enfin, surtout de le faire xD), mais j'étais pas vraiment dans la mentalité me permettant d'écrire correctement. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur ma vie amoureuse donc place au chapitre avec comme promis un pitit peu de romance ^^**

**Ps : le titre n'a de sens que dit oralement XD**

* * *

- Grimmjoooooooooooooooooww !!(cri d'un Pinki dans un caddie poussé par un malade aux cheveux bleus dans un super U)

Le bleuté en question n'en n'ayant strictement rien à foutre continua sa dure tache qu'était celle de poussé Szayel dans son chariot. Il fallait dire que faire une course de caddie avec Nnoitra dans un magasin d'humain, ça se fait pas tout les jours! Donc autant en profiter un maximum, non mais. Ulquiorra étant toujours dans le caddie poussé à vive allure émit simplement un silencieux :

- ...........................................!!!

Tandis que les deux arrancars menant les caddies entamait leur 5ème tour du rayon surgelé, Marion apparut dans leur champs de vision et ils la dépassèrent à vive allure, la laissant ainsi sans voix. Ulquiorra commençant légèrement à en avoir marre de se faire balader de la sorte se mit debout dans le caddie (si si, il a un excellent équilibre =D ). Les autres fous/malades/timbrés/psychopathes (cochez la ou les réponses correctes, toutes les réponses peuvent être cochées) repassèrent devant Marion qui cette fois se décida à bouger et entreprit de leur courir après. Oui, mais le truc c'est qu'un arrancar, ça cour vite, alors deux!! (Ne cherchez pas de logique, il y en a pas...) Ils dépassèrent donc de nouveau Marion, déjà essoufflée. Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop pour Ulquiorra qui murmura:

- ÇA SUFFFIIIIIIIIIITTTT !

Grimmjow et Nnoitra se stoppèrent net, si net que Szayel, qui avait tenté de faire comme Ulquiorra, à savoir: se mettre debout dans le caddie, se mangea le sol violement. Tous étaient sous le choc: Ulquiorra venait de crier pour la première fois de sa vie. Marion les rattrapa vite, elle s'empara de la manche de Grimmjow et Nnoitra et les entraîna à sa suite: mieux valait ne pas rester ici. Elle savait avec pertinence que Szayel et Ulquiorra allait la suivre sans s'y opposé, l'humaine fila en direction de la sortit sans demander son reste, elle était aisé mais de là à payer pour les conneries de quatre imbéciles, fallait pas pousser! Une fois rentré chez Marion et la porte fermée à clé, elle se tourna vers les quatre autres abrutis:

- NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS!!! VOUS ETES MALADES ?! FAIRE LES CONS DANS LE MAGASIN OÙ **JE** VAIS DEPUIS PRESQUE 2 ANS SANS SE SOUCIER DES CONSEQUENCES OU DES PROBLEMES QUE VOUS POUVEZ **ME** DONNER!! VOUS ETES PAS BIEN, ON VOUS AS JAMAIS APPRIS QU'IL FALLAIT BIEN SE TENIR DANS DES ENDROITS FREQUENTES ?!! A FAIRE DU BAZAR ET DES COURSES DE CADDIE ENTRE LES RAYONS, NAN MAIS C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI !!

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Grimmjow, Nnoitra et Szayel n'applaudisse:

- La vache, t'as sortit tout ça sans respirer, t'es vraiment hyper for-

- LA FERME !!!

- Qui c'est que fait le plus de bazar là...

- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ, VOUS N'ETES QUE DES... DES... DES...

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres mais elle ne trouvait pas de mots potables pour les qualifier...

- DES CLANPINS !!!

- ...

Un long silence se fit alors entendre et soudain Grimmjow se mit à trembler avant d'éclater de rire ce qui donna à Marion l'envie de l'éclater tout court.

- J'VOIS PAS C'QUI Y A D'DRÔLE !

- Rien, juste que t'as du vocabulaire bizarre quand tu t'énerves, s'amusa à dire Szayel tandis que Nnoitra et Grimmjow se fendait la gueule.

Marion prit le parti de les ignorer et de se calmer avant de lancer:

- Je vais faire les courses, sans vous. Vous, vous restez ici et vous ne touchez à rien.

- Quand reviens-tu ? demanda poliment Ulquiorra.

- Je ne sais pas...

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et ressortit dans la rue, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas retourner de nouveau dans le Super U du coin, elle se décida à prendre sa voiture. Elle se mit au volant et mit le contact, elle s'attarda un instant et se demanda encore pourquoi elle les aider, elle ne leur devait rien et ils n'étaient rien pour elle...

- Bonjours, veuillez indiquer une destination.

- TOI TA GUEULE ! raga Marion en mettant le volume du gadget au minimum. Tu n'es qu'une... qu'une... une sale Gourde qui Parle Seule !!

--

Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda innocemment Szayel.

- C'est évident, nan ? On attend.

- ...

- J'ai faim.

- ...

D'un même mouvement, ils se regroupèrent dans la cuisine et entreprirent de se préparé quelque chose, oui mais, c'est un peu con, pardon, ignorant, un arrancar, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent vite avec des mets plutôt... étranges.

- T'es sûr que t'as bien fait comme c'était marqué Szayel ?

- Oui, ils ont marqué "c'est meilleur avec une pincée de sucre dedans".

- Comment as-tu su ce qu'était du sucre, questionna Ulquiorra en regardant le Yaourt qu'il venait d'entamer d'un œil sceptique.

- C'est simple, je sais que c'est blanc.

- Tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Là, près de l'autre pot remplit de sucre noir. D'ailleurs, j'ai hésité, mais ce sucre noir doit être dépassé parce qu'il n'est pas bon du tout, il me fait même éternuer.

Le scientifique soupira bruyamment puis entreprit de trouver quelque chose d'autre à manger pour Nnoitra qui décidément trouvait les yaourts sucrés très bizarres. Grimmjow, quand à lui, s'affairait dans le frigo et en sortit bientôt un camembert et de la sauce caramel. Il plaça le tout sur la table, sortit le camembert de sa boite et retourna le caramel dessus avant de l'engloutir en une seule bouchée sous le regard choqués des autres:

- Ben quoi, articula le Sexta avec difficultés.

- Non... Non rien, répondirent Nnoitra et Szayel.

- C'est bon? tenta Pinki.

- Ouais.

Soudain très enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir faire de nouvelles expériences sur le monde des humains, le pseudo-scientifique ouvrit en grand le frigo et en déballa tout son contenu sur la table où était encore attablé Ulquiorra mais ce dernier s'était débarrasser de son yaourt au sel dès que l' Octova avait tourné le dos. Ce dernier se saisit d'une tranche de jambon et le tartina de beurre qu'il avait trouvé dans la porte du frigidaire avant de l'engloutir et de soutenir que "si, c'est super bon". A méditer.

--

Marion rentra finalement assez tard, par malheur, les flics étaient tombés sur elle et elle avait dû payer pour les bêtises des quatre autres. Qui c'est qui à témoigné contre elle ?! Je disais donc... Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, à chaque fois, je pars dans d'autres directions, si bien que je dois refaire une phrase pour expliquer les détails, vous pouvez pas savoir comment c'est chiant! Tiens là, je viens de le refaire. Et là aussi. Et là... ... Donc, elle rentra tard chez elle et il faisait déjà nuit. Nous passerons sur les détails (comprenez : le bordel inimaginable que les arrancars avaient foutus dans l'appart'). Elle rangea ces courses tandis qu'ils étaient fixés devant "Qui veut gagner des millions", afin "d'améliorer vos connaissances de ce monde", avait émit comme argument Marion. Quand elle entendit Grimmjow hurlé:

- P'tin, mais comment ils veulent qu'on trouve la réponse si il y en a quatre ?!

Evidemment, ce ne fut pas la question totalement dénuée de sens du Sexta qui alarma Marion, ça elle avait l'habitude. Non, c'était le ton qui la fit réagir. Elle se précipita dans le salon et les pria dans la suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient l'utiliser bien évidemment. Et là, je vous raconte pas le soulagement de Marion quand elle apprit qu'ils savaient se servir d'une douche et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire la démonstration. Bien évidemment, Smiley-man essaya tout de même mais Ulquiorra la sauva en lui affirmant qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement stupides et ignorants et qu'ils savaient se servir d'une douche. C'est d'ailleurs une question très existentiel pour moi puisque, nous le savons tous, il n'y a pas d'eau au Hueco Mondo. Bref, c'est la même affaire que pour la question "comment fait Aizen(-sama) pour faire du thé sans eau ?" A méditer également... Et là je me suis encore éloigné de mon sujet... Ha, c'est bon! Donc oui, elle laissa donc les arrancars dans la salle de bain. Haha, c'est drôle... Sérieux, vous pensez qu'ils se seraient mit d'accord eux-mêmes pour l'ordre de passage ? Moi non plus. Après moultes mots notamment "ta gueule" et "la ferme" ainsi que "moi d'abord", il fut décidé que se serait dans l'ordre de leur numéros d'Espada, Ulquiorra fut donc le premier parce que c'est le plus fort (et le plus classe (L)). Une fois les autres sortis, bougons, ils retournèrent s'instruire devant Jean-Pierre Foucault. Vous y avez cru ? Combien de centièmes de seconde ? Et oui, ils insultaient plutôt ce dernier à grand coup de « imbécile », « sombre crétin » et autres envolés lyrics.

Szayel la suivit cependant dans la cuisine et la regardait finir de ranger les courses jusqu'à ce qu'il lance, en pointant du doigt un papyrus.

- Oh c'est joli, fit-il, puis il ajouta d'un air fier: c'est Egyptien ?

- Oui…

- Et ça vient d'où ?

- ... Je me disais aussi..., soupira Marion surprise au départ que le scientifique puisse connaître quelque chose de semblable.

Etrangement, lorsqu'elle annonça que le repas était près, personne n'avait faim, elle mangea donc seule. Enfin seule… Ulquiorra était là mais il semblait particulièrement intéressé par l'écriture sur la bouteille de Vitel. Je n'aime pas du tout cette eau, peut-être parce qu'elle contient moins de minéraux… J'ai space, j'ai beau en boire, j'ai toujours aussi soif après:/

Après que tout le monde fut lavé, Marion y comprit (même si Szayel et Ulquiorra avait dû lui promettre que « non, il n'arrivera rien à la maison, on les surveillera pendant que tu es sous la douche »), ils allèrent se coucher, à une heure décente: une heure du matin, même si la jeune humaine ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Vint alors le problème des lits. La veille ils s'en étaient sortit mais là, il fallait compter Nnoitra en plus. N'était absolument pas d'accord pour que ce soit Grimmjow qui dorme avec elle parce que « il va me virer du lit », ou Nnoitra : « il a une tête de pervers », quand à Szayel, elle doutait qu'il ne la laisse dormir plutôt que de lui poser des questions toute la nuit. Ce fut donc Ulquiorra qui dormit avec Marion. Nnoitra sur le canapé. Szayel et Grimmjow dans la chambre d'amis: Szayel par terre, Grimmjow au milieu du lit.

--

Marion dormait profondément quand soudain, un courant d'air la perturba, elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit que son colocataire avait disparut. L'humaine se décida donc de partir à sa recherche, inquiète de se qui pouvait lui arriver… Elle fit le tour du grand appartement à la recherche d'Ulquiorra, elle le trouva sur le balcon, assit en tailleur, les yeux fixés sur le ciel et ces millions d'étoiles. Elle s'assit à ces côtes, l'observant attentivement. Dans ses yeux se réfléchit la lueur des étoiles se qui le rendait encore plus attirant aux yeux de la jeune fille. Après un long instant de réflexion, elle se décida à se jeter à l'eau.

- Je voulais te remercier pour avoir arrêté les autres, tout à l'heure.

- ... De rien.

Un long silence tomba entre eux, mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné, Marion n'éprouvait tout simplement pas le besoin de parler en présence d'Ulquiorra, quand à celui-ci... nous le connaissons tous. Soudain, un coup de vent passa, faisant frissonner la jeune humaine.

- Ouuuuh, le vent s'est levé. J'ai froid...

Ulquiorra soupira, puis commença a enlever sa veste d'un blanc immaculé très lentement avec des gestes précis. Marion le regarda attentivement, grelottant toujours de froid. Quand il l'eut totalement retiré, Ulquiorra, dans un geste tendre et avec un regard incandescent qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, posa délicatement sa veste sur... le sol.

- Pas moi.

- ...

Une pierre, ou deux ou même un gros caillou tomba dans l'estomac de Marion, complètement décontenancée par l'attitude du brun. Elle se reprit très vite et tenta d'examiné Ulquiorra en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à savoir si ce dernier se foutait de sa gueule ou non. Voyant qu'il s'était remit à contempler les étoiles, elle tendit la main vers la veste de l'arrancar et lui demanda gentiment:

- Puis-je la prendre ?

- ... Non.

Marion ne regarda un instant, mais elle savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas, il était comme ça et c'était tout. Elle sourit d'un air résigné, sachant que si elle voulait avoir plus chaud, elle devait rentrer elle même dans l'appartement. Elle se leva donc, commença à partir puis finalement se stoppa et fit demi-tour. Ulquiorra qui l'avait suivit du coin de l'œil ne paniqua guère quand elle la vit se baisser vers lui, sachant très pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui faire, qu'il était en position de supériorité. Cependant, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point ces pensées étaient stupides, elle avait des armes qu'il ne pouvait pas parer et elle allait lui en donner un aperçu. Elle se pencha lentement vers lui, afin de ne pas l'affoler et posa tendrement ces lèvres sur celles froides d'Ulquiorra. D'abord surpris Ulquiorra ne réagit pas autrement qu'en ouvrant grand les yeux, ce que ne pu pas voir Marion qui avait fermé les siens. Puis, venant d'on ne sait où, un élan fougueux s'empara d'Ulquiorra qui commença alors à répondre à Marion s'en qu'il ne sache lui-même pourquoi. Sentant une certaine luxure monter en lui, il entreprit lui aussi de fermer les yeux mais c'est ce moment là que choisis Marion pour rompre le baiser. Elle rouvrit les yeux à l'identique d'Ulquiorra et se redressa en esquissant un sourire énigmatique avant de s'éclipser dans le salon, laissant ainsi seul Ulquiorra à ses pensées.

* * *

**Comment va réagir Ulquiorra, va t-il sauté du toit et s'écraser lamentablement au sol ? Ben même moi je sais pas xD**

**Bref, je sais pas si il est aussi marrant que les autres, mais c'est le mieux que je peux faire dans mon état. Dites m'en des nouvelles quand même ^^**

**Je pense que dans le prochain, je les amène sois dans une fête forraine, soit à la piscine (L).**


	12. Deception, violation et complot

Excusez le soir, j'ai tendance à faire n'importe quoi... Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, j'avais posté deux fois le chapitre 10 xD Enfin, faisons comme si de rien n'était:

* * *

**Hop, me revoilà =)**

**J'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai enfin un fil conducteur pour cette fic!!! Si si, après une semaine et demi sans écrire, c'est en réfléchissant 5 secondes devant mon précédent chapitre que j'ai trouvé un scénario. Mais du coup, la fic devient nettement plus sérieuse, je sais pas trop si ça va vous plaire...**

**Enfin, contente d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs qui me demandent toujours la suite le plus vite possible.**

**Je tenais à faire un petit coucou et des remerciements:**

**Donc déjà, un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis le début et qui laisse des reviews:**

**Freyandchris, Dreamy, Aki-KuroHime, shinigami0purplue, Jullie, yUme XIII, Ga3lle, Black Vision, Hinnahelo, kamlyn, byakuya du 13, Miini-Chan, Petite lune et Nobu-chan. (J'esère n'oublier personne...)**

**Nobu-chan : tu peux me tutoyer, je fais la même chose ^^**

**Je voulais**** également faire un spécial-thanks à Hinnahelo qui m'a donner pas mal d'idées finalement ^^**

**Bref, assez parlé, place au chapitre!**

**/!\ Attention, je préviens, le chapitre peut choquer, il y a présence de vocabulaire sexuel et une scène de pelotage. /!\****

* * *

**

Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Ulquiorra en était presque sûr, elle avait utilisé sa "technique d'hypnose d'humain". Elle l'avait obligé à faire cette chose...dégoûtante! avec sa langue. Plus jamais, plus jamais il ne se laisserai avoir de nouveau par ce Kidô d'humain. Cependant, il s'avait pertinemment qu'il se fourvoyait... Il resta un instant à méditer ses pensées, mais il se devait d'en avoir le cœur net, il se leva donc en soupirant silencieusement avant de rentrer dans l'appartement et de refermer derrière lui. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas dans l'habitat qu'il se retrouva face à Nnoitra qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur et lui susurra à voix basse:

- Alors, Ulquiorra, tu vas te la taper ?

- Ne sois pas vulgaire Nnoitra, je n'ai pas l'intention de la toucher.

Sur ce, il évita l'espada mais ce dernier revint à la charge en lui barrant la route:

- Ooooh, aller, m'dis pas que ça t'ai jamais v'nu à l'esprit. Là en plus c'est elle qui vient vers toi, c'est qu'elle est ok, nan ?

- Nnoitra, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne la toucherai pas.

- Mon cul, ouais, ça fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas servis de ton machin, hein ?!

- Ça suffit, je n'en ai même pas envie.

Nnoitra fit un sourire pervers et mit sa main sur l'entre-jambe d'Ulquiorra où il pu constater une gosse déjà assez importante.

- T'en as pas envie, certain ?

Ulquiorra, bien qu'assez mécontent du précédent geste de l'espada ne répliqua rien et se contenta de le contourner pour retourner dormir.

- Faites pas trop de bruit, hein! lança un Nnoitra moqueur.

Essayant d'oublier les paroles de son collègue, Ulquiorra pénétra dans la chambre de Marion. Il ferma à clé derrière lui et s'approcha du lit où il s'assit sur le bord. Le Cuarto regarda Marion qui était allongée face à la fenêtre, lui tournant ainsi le dos, mais il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas, son rythme respiratoire la trahissait. En effet, la jeune-femme observait les étoiles par sa fenêtre laissé entrouverte pour avoir moins chaud. Elle réfléchissait sur ce qu'elle venait de faire avec Ulquiorra: pourquoi se sentait-elle attirée par lui ? Il était tout sauf pour elle, ils ne se ressemblaient en aucuns points et pourtant... Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et reconnu aussitôt l'aura d'Ulquiorra. Ils se passa un long moment avant qu'il ne lance:

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? répondit-elle en se redressa et en se retournant vers lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Et bien... J'ai des...sentiments pour toi..., bégaya Marion avec un sourire gêné.

- ...? Des sentiments ?

- Oui, tu sais... l'amour...

- L'amour ? Ce sentiment humain qui consiste à aimer quelqu'un ?

- Oui!

- Ça sert à rien.

-...

Marion soupira et son visage se ferma, elle en était sûre: Ulquiorra était juste un crétin venu d'un autre univers tout juste bon à faire la conversation au mur! Elle sentit les larmes lui venir sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi... Quand Ulquiorra vit une goutte d'eau perler sur le visage de sa colocataire, il fut surpris: qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?! Il se serait bien excusé, mais sa fierté le lui interdisait: les humains étaient décidément bien faibles. Voyant que Marion commençait à ressembler à une fontaine, il se retourna vers sa table de chevet et lui tendit un mouchoir en fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments. Marion le saisit et essuya ses larmes. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre et se rallongea, bien décidée à dormir maintenant. Ulquiorra l'imita en se mettant dans l'autre sens, il ne voulait pas la voir dormir, trop inquiet à l'idée de son corps pourrait décidé pour lui...

--

Il faisait déjà jour quand Ulquiorra se leva, mais il n'était guère plus de sept heures du matin. Il quitta la chambre et alla se laver, mais en sortant de la pièce d'eau, il tomba nez à nez avec Nnoitra qui le regardait, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres:

- Waaaa, t'as réussis à la faire chialer! Elle s'attendait à ce que tu la niques et toi tu la fait pleurer! Quel monstre tu fais Ulquoirra!

Cette fois-ci, il ne tint plus, il prit violemment Nnoitra au cou et le plaqua contre le mur, le regard noir, il s'apprêtait à accentuer la pression sur le cou du Quinta quand une voix encore ensommeillée leur parvint:

- Qu'es'ki's'pass ichi ?

Szayel, ses cheveux roses en pétard, ses lunettes mises de travers sur son nez et son haut à l'envers, sans doute en se précipitant n'avait-il pas vraiment fait attention... Les yeux du scientifique allaient de Nnoitra bloqué contre le mur à Ulquiorra dont les yeux n'avaient pas quitter le Quinta.

- Ulquiorra à fait pleurer Marion, ricana ce dernier.

Ulquiorra resserra un peu sa prise autour du cou de Nnoitra, bien décidé à en finir avec ce trouble fête. Szayel, voyant se profiler là des choses plutôt mauvaises, posa sa main sur le bras d'Ulquiorra qui tenait Nnoitra:

- Ulquiorra, si tu fais ça, tu feras échouer la mission et Aizen-sama ne sera pas très content.

A l'entente du nom de son maître, Ulquiorra desserra imperceptiblement sa prise, puis sous le regard insistant de Szayel, il lâcha sa prise et parti en direction de la cuisine où il s'assit sur une chaise et ne bougea plus tandis que dans le salon, Szayel, Nnoitra et Grimmjow qui les avait rejoint discutait à voix basse.

--

Biiing...

Biiing...

- Nnoitra, tu peux arrêter s'il te plait.

Biiing...

Biiing...

Marion soupira et lança à Ulquiorra:

- Tu ne veux pas lui dire de cesser ?

Biiing...

- Arrêtes ça, Nnoitra.

Biiing...

Biiing...

- Woooua, ça l'a vachement convaincu...

Biiing...

Ça faisait maintenant 20 minutes que TPS jouait à ouvrir et fermer le micro-onde et le bruit que l'appareil faisait à son ouverture de porte allait bientôt finir par faire Marion péter un cable!!

Biiing...

- Ce bruit me rappelle l'aspiratoire, fit distraitement Szayel.

Biiing...

- Ascenseur, rectifia pour la énième fois Marion et Ulquiorra.

Bii-

Le fait qu'il l'ai prononcé en même temps fit rougir Marion, Grimmjow et Szayel se regardèrent en silence et Nnoitra esquissa un large sourire et stoppa par la même occasion son activité, et oui, les mecs sponsorisés par Colgate-ultra-light ne peuvent pas sourire et ouvrir un micro-onde en même temps :/ Ulquiorra ne réagit pas, il était perturbé pas l'attitude de l'humaine: elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille et continuait à le traiter de la même manière. Après avoir mangé le petit-déjeuner, Marion leur annonça le planning de la journée: piscine où elle devait retrouver une amie et peut-être dans le soirée, s'ils étaient sages, les emmènerait-elle au cinéma. En attendant, ils devaient descendre les poubelles, Marion pouvait bien le faire, mais elle demanda de l'aide à un des arrancars. Curieusement, Grimmjow se proposa immédiatement. Ainsi donc descendèrent-ils en bas, mirent les poubelles à l'endroit correspondant et remontèrent. Cependant, alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur et à leur étage où Marion allait pour sortir, Grimmjow lui barra la route et laissa donc les portes se refermer derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Marion en fronçant les sourcils

Elle avait prit une voix assuré mais on pouvait y desceller une pointe de peur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Grimmjow qui en profita. Il se rapprocha d'elle à pas mesuré ce qui la fit reculer jusqu'au fond de l'ascenseur. Terrorisée, elle tentait de garder un air autoritaire mais le sexta espada n'était pas dupe et ça l'excitait encore plus quand sa proie avait peur de lui. Le prédateur rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix narquoise:

- Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? T'as peur ?

- Non. Dégage.

Sa voix était dure et cassante. Elle s'évertuait à maîtriser son souffle: il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde le peu d'autorité qu'elle avait sur lui! Il se contenta de ricaner tandis que Marion ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son souffle. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide parcourir son cou, elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et paniqua:

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Chuuuuut.

Il lui sourit et recommença à balader sa langue dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle voulu le repousser mais il le perçu et lui bloqua les mains avant de venir coller son torse contre celui de Marion. La mâchoire de Grimmjow allait inévitablement vers la bouche de l'humaine qui serra les dents au préalable du moment fatidique. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent et un vieux papi entra dans l'habitacle. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Marion au prise avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Surpris par l'intrusion du vieux, Grimmjow lâcha Marion qui put bafouiller:

- Bon... Bonjour Monsieur Thuilot! Comment allez-vous ?

Les yeux du vieux passaient rapidement de Marion à Grimmjow, il sourit enfin et répondit:

- Oui très bien et vous ?

- Très bien également.

Elle se tourna vers Grimmjow qui ne quittait pas des yeux le vieux et fit les présentations:

- Mr Thuilot, je vous présente mon copain... Marc !

Le vieux sourit aimablement et tendit la main en direction de Grimmjow qui la serra. Il avait beau afficher un sourire, Marion savait qu'il avait vu ce que Grimmjow et elle faisait. Marion saisit ensuite son partenaire par la manche et le tira à sa suite en sortant de l'ascenseur tout en lançant un joyeux:

- A bientôt, Mr Thuilot.

Une fois les portes de l'habitacle fermées, Grimmjow demanda :

- Marc ?

- C'est un nom de code humain pour dire « gros pervers qui me fait des attouchements » !

- Roooooh, le prends pas comme ça. T'as aimé non ?

Elle se tourna brutalement vers lui et lui lança un regard noir :

- Si jamais tu recommences encore une fois, je jure que je te laisse te démerder pour retourner chez toi !

Il se contenta de ricaner et la suivit dans l'appartement. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, c'était le bordel : Nnoitra et Szayel s'étaient intéressés de très près au fonctionnement des fenêtres électriques. Szayel avait donc eu la bonne idée de les démonter. Bref.

- Caaaaféééé...

- Oui, Ulquiorra, j'arrive.

Après lui avoir servit son café, elle leur expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement de la piscine avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas de maillot pour eux. En les suppliant de ne pas faire de bêtises, elle les laissa et décida d'aller seule dans un magasin pour leur acheter des vêtements plus potables. Y aller avec eux aurait demandé trop de temps et de patience…

--

- Alors ? demanda Szayel aux autres dès qu'ils aperçurent la voiture de Marion tourner au coin de la rue.

- Moi j'ai rien remarqué de spécial…

- Moi non plus. Vous êtes vraiment sûre que c'est bon ? questionna Nnoitra en jouant d'un air distrait avec une cuiller.

- Perso', j'ai des doutes. Ulquiorra ?

- Non, c'est bon, il faut juste la pousser un peu plus.

- Elle a que dalle de pression spirituelle ! C'est pas en la poussant qu'ça marchera ! grogna Grimmjow qui venait de tordre un couteau (encore).

- Alors tu n'as qu'a rester sur tes gardes et repérer des personnes possédant un peu de réiatsu ! s'énerva le scientifique en tapant du poing sur la table, lassé d'entendre toujours le même gueuler.

- J'vais t'apprendre un truc: les mecs comme ça, ça court pas les rues !

- Le plan est de trouver quelqu'un avec un peu de réiastu, qu'importe qu'il soit puissant ou pas, interrompit Ulquiorra.

- J'te rappelle qu'faut quand même qu'il puisse voir les shinigamis ! Elle a rien, elle ! s'emporta le Sexta.

- Si, j'en suis presque certain, il faut juste nous montrer patient, conclu Ulquiorra.

* * *

**Ouuuh la la, Marion est sérieux dans la merde. **

**Elle a des sentiments pour Ulquiorra mais Grimmjow commence à l'approcher très dangereusement. De plus, elle semble faire parti d'un plan, mais elle ignore a quel point encore... Elle ne sait vraiment aps dans quoi elle s'est embarqué en acceptant d'aider les arrancars. Ces derniers ne sont pas aussi perdus qu'elle le pense.**

**Comme je suis d'humeur à parler aujourd'hui, je tenais à vous faire par de mon joyeux étonnement. Depuis trois jours, je lis quelques fanfics de Bleach et je suis agréablement surprise de voir que c'est une vraie petite communauté qui se cache derrière la relation auteurs-reviewers. En effet, à chaque fois je remarque les même pseudos que je reconnais! C'est vraiment génial! Donc du coup je me suis mise à laisser des reviews et à me laisser séduire par des fanfics qui ne m'auraient pas forcément attiré avant.**

**Merci à tous pour m'avoir lu.**

**A bientôt.**


	13. Les vieux

**EnJoY!**

* * *

Quatre heures. Quatre heures, c'est le nombre d'heure qu'elle a passé à tourner-virer dans les magasins à la recherche de ses fameux maillots de bain. Fatiguée, elle entra dans son "appartement" et eut la bonne surprise de trouver Szayel, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de hautement compliqué, en train d'observer le plafond, un doigt sur la bouche. Quand elle referma la porte, il lui lança un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur le plafond comme s'il y avait des traces de pneus dessus. Puis il demanda:

- Dis-moi Marion, je me demandais... Ce plafond... C'est un vrai ?

- Euh... Oui...

- Hum... Non, parce que ça aurait aussi bien pu être une illusion ou un portail spacio-cellulaire-intermonumatique-extérieur aussi. Non ?

- ...Si, bien sûr.

- Mais dis moi, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de cadre poly-picturique intégré ?

- Euh... Parce que ma grand-mêre lave le miel au nutela le dimanche.

- Ha, je vois... N'empèche, se serait rudement bien, un peu de chaleur dans cet appartement, on se croirait dans l'hôpital de Dr House!

- Hoooooooooo, tu connais ?

- Non, j'ai vu une image quelque part.

- Ha... Dommage...

Elle lui fit un sourire embarrassé et parti poser son sac dans le salon. Grimmjow et Nnoitra étaient avachi devant la télé. Quand ils l'entendirent arriver, Grimmjow se lança:

- Hey, c'est qui le gus qui parles depuis quarante plombes dans ta boite là ?

- C'est Nicolas Sarkozy, notre président.

- Pffft, connais pas. Un pote à toi ?

- Pas vraiment non...

- Boh. Tu peux pas le faire partir de là ?

- Si, comme ça.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de la télé afin del'éteindre.

- C'est tout noir, c'estsencé représenter le ciel ?

- Tout à fait. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de me suivre, on va à la piscine se détendre un peu...

- Caffffffffféééééééééééé...

- ... Dès que j'aurais fait son **putain **de café à Ulquiorra!

.

- NON! C'est hors de question que je mettes ça!

- Mais enfin, Grimmjow, on s'en fiche de l'apparence, c'est les rêgles. Même si ça ne te plaît pas, tu dois mettre ton maillot.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, je mettrais pas ce truc! Autant y aller à poil s'il le faut!

- Tant pis, tu passeras pour un criminel et les maîtres nageurs devront te faire payer par une taxe supplémentaire avant de te virer.

- Ok, je le mettrais!

Marion resta muette, choquée de voir que cette simple menace avait marché sur le Sexta. Expliquons un peu ce qui s'est passé dans la tête du bleu: un maître nageur est quelqu'un de très puissant qui fait payer les erreurs par des doses de réiastu appeler "taxe supplémentaire avant de nous étripper...

- Franchement, tu aurais pu lui prendre autre chose qu'un maillot bleu à poids roses! Glissa Szayel à l'oreille de Marion.

- Oui, mais j'avais quelque chose à lui faire payer.

- Une taxe supplémentaire ?

- On peut dire ça.

Marion afficha un sourire carnassier mais Szayel garda lesilence, presque appeuré.

- Bon, comme on ne rentre pas tous dans la voiture...

- C'est quoi une voiture ? Demanda discrètement Nnoitra à Szayel.

- Je ne sais pas...

-... On va prendre le bus! Termina Marion.

- C'est quoi le bus ?

- Euh... On va dire que c'est comme un train mais en plus petit.

- Ok! Acquiesça Szayel avec enthousiasme.

- C'est quoi un train ? Questionna Nnoitra.

- Viens, je vais te montrer! Marion, tu as un crayon et du papier ?

- Non, tu exposeras tes supeeeeerbe talents de dessinateur à Nnoitra plus tard. Là, il faut y aller!

.

Oui, parce que bon, il est sencé il y avoir moins de monde vers 14h. Censé...

.

- Vite! On va louper le bus!

Le rue bombé de monde l'énervait particulièrement, un club du 3ème âge avait eu la bonne idée de faire "une journée shopping" ce jour là, sur leur trottoir! Mais bon, le mercredi à 14h, il y a toujours du monde... Loin derrière, Marion entendit la voix de Grimmjow lancer très poliment:

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, MAIS BARREZ-VOUS!

Une idée naissa dans la tête de Marion, elle fit signe aux autres d'attendre Grimmjow, ce qu'ils firent avec grande joie: Szayel pu enfin coller son nez sur les vitrines et il appuya tellement fort que Marion cru qu'il allait brisa la vitre; Nnoitra se trippait comme un dingue à faire des croches-pattes à tout les passant dont il trouvait qu'ils "avaient vraiment une sale gueule" et Ulquiorra, ben il attendait. Une fois Grimmjow arrivé à leurhauteur, Marion lui demanda de passer devant en ajoutant d'une voix faussement paniquée digne d'un Léonardo Di Caprio sur un Titanic en train de couler:

- Grimmjow, il faut qu'on se dépèche, si on rate le bus, on va tous mourir.

Puis, elle s'accrocha à son bras ce qui mit un énorme sourire sur le visage de Grimmjow et lui dit d'une voix genre "Jack, I'm so affraid!":

- Tu es le seul qui puisse nous y amener à temps!

Grimmjow sentit une fierté monter en lui, oui je sais il est con de croire aux beaux-bars de Marion (moi, perso, jepréfère le saumon...). Ulquiorra par contre ressentit un sentiment étrange: un picotement là, quelque part en lui, mais il en ignorait encore la raison. Donc, Grimmjow passa devant, tout fier comme un con qu'il était et se fraya un chemin dans la foule grâce à sa force de brute, pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose... Marion se précipita à sasuite, trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à faire des passages de forces comme Grimmjow. Les trois autres suivaient le mouvement. Loin derrière, Nnoitra s'amusait encore à emmerder les passants si bien qu'il tomba sur plus fort que lui et que si Marion n'avait pas été là, il se serait fighter ici même, sur le trottoir. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus à l'heure et se précipitèrent dans le bus...bombé.

- Dégages le vieux!

- Grimmjow!

- Bah quoi? Il est en plein milieu du ch'min, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

Marion soupira et s'excusa auprès du vieux qui grommela dans sa barbe un truc du genre "saleté de jeune!" Ils trouvèrent par miracle de la place au fond du bus où ils purent s'asseoir. C'était sans compter le club du troisième âge un arrêt après...

- Excusez-moi... Pourriez-vous... ?

- Quoi, tu veux quoi la vielle ?

- Nnoitra! Mais vous avez bientôt fini de faire chier le peuple ? Tenez madame, prenez ma place.

- Ho, c'est très gentil à vous, mais je m'assois toujours à la place de votre ami Noix de Rat.

- C'est NNOITRA , sale vielle de mes deux!

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit Noix Y Tora, c'est Espagnol ?

Nnoitra fulminait mais devant le regard suppliant de Marion et celui, noir, des autres il céda sa place. Marion dû également se contenter d'être debout puisque pendant son "altercation" avec la vielle, un autre petit vieux en avait profité pour piquer son siège. sales vieux!

.

- Quatre entrées s'il vous plaît et je passe avec mon pass.

- Très bien, se sera donc seulement 2 euros pour vous et 4 euros pour le reste.

- Tenez, euh... Il y a du monde aujourd'hui ?

- Non, pas trop, avec la fête en ville, on est tranquille.

- Bien merci.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les vestiaires, elle leur donna les serviettes et leur maillots et alla se changer également en leur disant qu'il devait se retrouver de l'autre côté. Une fois changée, elle sortit et tomba nez-à-nez avec Ulquiorra, encore plus mignon que d'habitude avec son maillot vert émeraude, à l'exacte couleur de ses yeux, d'ailleurs il lui demanda pourquoi diable cette couleur, question à laquelle elle répondit que "c'est pour mieux faire ressortir des yeux". Szayel les rejoignit peu de temps après, avec son maillot rose...

Soudain, une voix merveilleuse se fit entendre sur leur gauche:

- 'tain, comment qu'on ouvre cette putain de porte de merde?

Nnoitra, visiblement coincé dans son vestiaire...

- Il faut abaisser le loquet juste devant toi!

- LE QUOI ?

- Le... Le machin du truc du bidule!

- HEIN ? J'peux pas simplement défoncer la porte ?

- Non! Tu vas mourrir sinon! Sur la porte, il y a un petit bidule qui pivote et ben... tu le fais pivoter ! (non sans blague ?)

Finalement, Nnoitra dû trouver "le machin du truc du bidule" car il sortit peu de temps après... Maillot blanc. Vive l'inspiration qu'inspire Nnoitra à Marion: le néant.

Ils attendirent encore un peu de temps, Nnoitra se bornant à vouloir rester près de Marion pour des raisons que je ne citerai pas ici. Puis, Marion, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre près Smiley-man et de ses mains baladeuses, lança:

- Grimmjow, t'es mort ?

- NAAAAAN!

- Bah, alors, sors!

- NAAAAAAN!

- Pourquoi ? demanda Szayel un peu étonné.

- J'ai dis que je mettrais la mayo, pas que je m'balad'rais avec!

- Enfin, Grimm', je suis sûre que ce maillot de va à merveille! Les filles adoooooooreent les mecs en maillots à poids roses!

Trouvant sans doute cet argument de taille, Grimmjow sortit de sa cabine. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur son maillot bleu à poids oses mais tout le monde pensaitla même chose: il avait l'air ridicule. Ils prirent rapidement une douche bien que "putain, c'est hypper froid!"

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la piscine couverte que le soleil venait illuminé de toutepart. Marion vit que Szayel et Grimmjow lorgnaient déjà sur les toboggans, Ulquiorra sur le jagouzzi et Nnoitra... les filles. D'ailleurs, il se précipita dans la piscine principal et les quatre autres se rapprochèrent afin de l'observer.

Marion regarda d'un air très intéressé Nnoitra en train de nager:

- Il nage très bizarrement... C'est une technique de nage d'Arrancar ?

- Na, c'est pas ça: il sait pas nager. Annonça Grimmjow.

- Ha...

Et ainsi ils purent voir Nnoitra couler très lamentablement et se faire sauver par une maître-nageuse-sauveteuse (que je vais appeler MNS parce que c'est chiant à écrire). Donc, la MNS se chargea de le réanimer et de s'en occuper, ce qui plu à Marion: plus de Noix Y Tora sur le dos! Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'occuper du cas du Toboggan...

* * *

**Bon, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, moi je trouve ça bof-bof... Bref. La prochaine fois, je vais faire l'histoire des Toboggans et je pense que ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre, je n'ai plus trop d'inspi' sur cette fic. :/**

**Et j'ignore totalement quand j'écrirai la suite, désolée, j'ai d'autres projets pour le moment ^^"**


End file.
